Amor al estilo tsundere
by Akira matsuoka
Summary: Okita Kazumi nunca pensó que tratar con una persona que se pareciera a ella en tantos aspectos iba a ser lo más irritante, pesado y molesto en el mundo. Para su suerte, o tal vez no tanta, Midorima Shintarou pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Entonces... ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos?
1. Un desafortunado encuentro

**Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles como luce el OC para que tengan una buena idea de ella.**

 **Okita Kazumi es de cabello largo y de color naranja con ojos color ámbar. Mide 1.78 m y su carácter es muy fuerte. Su deporte favorito es el baloncesto y la única persona que hacerla entrar en razón a veces es su mejor amiga, Yuuki Mei.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son invención y obra maestra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo en realidad no poseo nada, jaja.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Un desafortunado encuentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Okita Kazumi. Jugadora de baloncesto desde que tiene 9 años. Siempre ha jugado en la posición de escolta. Siempre ha querido ser titular de algún equipo.

Era lunes, día en donde Kazumi entraría por primera vez a la preparatoria. El instituto Shutoku. Lugar en donde su hermano mayor se graduó. Allí en donde sus amigos más cercanos estudian. Escuela de la cual su padre es director.

Pero ella no sentía emoción. Estaba irritada. Y todo porque no pudo traer su objeto afortunado ya que se despertó tarde.

―Kazu-chan, deberías dejar de poner esa cara ―le dijo su mejor amiga. Yuuki Mei. Ambas caminaban juntas hacia la escuela.

―No tengo otra cara, Mei-chan. Además, oha-asa dijo que hoy tendría un encuentro poco agradable ― dijo la pelinaranja.

―Bueno si, pero también dijo, y si mal no escuché, que ese encuentro desafortunado será el más afortunado más adelante.

―Mei-chan, entiende que si no consigo el objeto afortunado, no tengo posibilidad de…. ―ella fue interrumpida por un chico. Un muchacho que ella considera molesto a veces.

―¡Kazu-chan! ―la llamó Rentaro Kouko. ―Es bueno que por fin te tengamos en shutoku.

―Si, como sea ―ella dijo con indiferencia.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ―él le preguntó a Mei.

―Está un poco molesta porque no puedo…

―¡No estoy molesta! es solo que me sentiría mucho más segura si hubiera traído la cinta adhesiva conmigo. Después de todo, no es nada fuera de lo común ―murmuró. ¿Saben qué? olvídenlo.

―¿Y por qué no tomas una prestada de alguna parte? cintas hay en cualquier lado ―Rentaro sugirió.

―Tiene que ser de color azul ―informó Mei.

―¡Ya dije que se olviden de eso!

―Bueno, tus problemas solo tienes que dejármelos a mí ―dijo Rentaro. Kazumi resopló y rodó los ojos.

Poco sabía ella que habría alguien que compartiera su mismo "gusto" por escuchar el horóscopo de oha-asa. Y que esta persona asistiría a la misma escuela.

Midorima Shintarou. Antiguo titular en el equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria Teiko. El equipo más fuerte.

Miembro de la generación de milagros.

―¡Oye, Midorima Shintarou! ―el peliverde se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de cabello negro. ―Soy Takao Kazunari. Vas a entrar al club de baloncesto, ¿Verdad? yo también. Es un placer.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Takao rio antes de responder. ―Hay pocos jugadores de baloncesto que no te conozcan ―luego su vista bajó a la mano del muchacho más alto. ―¿Qué es eso?

―El articulo afortunado que oha-san recomendó para hoy. Cinta adhesiva ―respondió con calma.

El pelinegro volvió a reír. ―¿Qué demonios es eso?

―¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

―Hombre, es gracioso. ¿Tu artículo afortunado es cinta adhesiva? y quería decírtelo antes pero ¿a qué viene eso que dices al final de cada frase?

Midorima frunció el ceño. El chico, a su manera de ver, era realmente molesto. Superficial y molesto. Y lo peor de todo el asunto, es que no lo dejó tranquilo en lo absoluto. Y se fue hablando y hablando de temas que podrían importarle menos. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si tenía algún botón de apagado o lo que fuera para conseguir que se callara.

Solo tuvo un momento de paz, y fue cuando ingresó al baño. Él solo se descuidó dos segundo. Dos segundos que le costaron el robo de su cinta adhesiva. Takao sin duda era un ser que le causaba cólera.

―¿Qué te pasa, Shin-chan? parece que tuvieras diarrea ―ignorando el estúpido apodo que le había puesto el muchacho, lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

―Takao, esto no es gracioso. Devuélveme la cinta adhesiva.

―Ehhh, sé que hubiera sido un grandioso chiste pero yo no la tengo.

No había motivos para desconfiar de lo que le decía el chico. Su mirada reflejaba que estaba diciéndole la verdad. Eso solo significaba….

No, esto no podía estarle pasando a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora del almuerzo, Kazumi subió a la azotea porque así se lo había pedido Rentaro. Sinceramente, era irritante para ella el tener que hacer eso, pero nunca se aguantaría el discurso de Mei si no iba.

―Y bien, ¿para qué me quieres? -le preguntó impaciente.

―Sabes que te dije que me dejaras todo este tema del articulo afortunado a mí, ¿cierto?

La pelinaranja frunció un poco el ceño. ―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, te traje esto ―Rentaro sacó de su mochila una cinta adhesiva de color azul.

―¿De dónde la sacaste? ―preguntó Kazumi sorprendida.

―Yo sé que a ti estas cosas te importan mucho. Así que me di la tarea de averiguar eso de oha-asa. Esto es para que sepas que cuando uno quiere algo de verdad, lo consigue.

―Gracias, Rentaro. ―la chica le dijo y le estiró la mano para un apretón. No era lo que el Rentaro esperaba, pero por algo se debía empezar. Y más si se trataba de Okita Kazumi.

Al entrar a su salón de clase, Mei la inundó con un sinfín de preguntas. Si bien no era un secreto para nadie que Rentaro gustaba de ella, no quería darle falsas esperanzas ni nada por el estilo. A su manera de ver, y como ya lo había dicho antes, él era a veces molesto.

―Por cierto, Kazu-chan, ¿ya sabes a que club te unirás? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―Baloncesto ―dijo simplemente.

―¡Genial! ¡Yo también! Kiyoshi-kun y Yuuya-kun están en el equipo masculino. Será bueno el estar unidos como cuando éramos niños.

Kazumi se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo.

―Y ya no hay nada que temer porque ya tienes tu cosa afortunada esa ―Mei señaló el pequeño objeto de color azul.

En ese momento, al salón entraron dos chicos. Uno de cabello verde (con un aura depresiva) y otro de cabello negro. Takao, que a sus ojos nada se les escapa, se percató del objeto robado que él suponía, era de Midorima. Bueno, tenía que serlo. No hay muchos fenómenos que traigan eso en su mano.

―Oye, Shin-chan, ¿lo que está sosteniendo esa chica no es tu cinta adhesiva? ―Takao señaló a una pelinaranja.

El aludido miró al lugar señalado. Y efectivamente, eso era de él. Midorima se acercó a las dos chicas y sin decir una palabra, tomó lo que le pertenece.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Kazumi le preguntó enojada.

―Tomo lo que es mío ―Midorima respondió, acomodándose los lentes.

―¡Eso no es tuyo! ―la chica le arrebató el objeto. ―Y no lo vuelvas a tocar si no quieres meterte en problemas.

―No voy a tener ningún problema porque esto es de mi propiedad ―el peliverde repitió la acción de la chica. ―Me lo robaron hace una hora.

―Bueno, creo que se te zafó un tornillo porque esto es mío ―Kazumi no era una chica que se caracterice por tener paciencia.

―Si te digo que esto es mío, es porque lo es ―no, él no estaba de humor para tratar con niñas histéricas. ―Necesito tener eso para que mi suerte funcione.

―Oh, mira qué casualidad. Yo también la necesito. Escucha, como un consejo te digo que si no quieres tener verdaderos problemas, no te metas conmigo, ¿entiendes?

Midorima frunció el ceño. ¿Eso acaso era una amenaza?

―¿Ella es una chica importante? ―Takao le preguntó a Mei, que estaba viendo la discusión.

―Es la hija del director.

―¿¡Ella que!? ―Takao rápidamente paró a Midorima. ―Shin-chan, ya compramos otra cinta adhesiva ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si la dejas en paz?

―¿De qué hablas, Takao? no hemos comprado nada. Además, no está bien robar a las personas.

―¿¡Robar!? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que soy una ladrona!? ¡Eres un maldito cuatro ojos! ¡Por mi puedes pudrirte en el jodido infierno! ―Y entonces Kazumi le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen a Midorima. Un puñetazo muy fuerte.

―¡Kazu-chan!

―¡Shin-chan!

Este era sin duda el encuentro desafortunado que oha-asa advirtió. A veces el peliverde se sorprende de lo atinado que resulta ser el horóscopo. Por esa misma razón, lo sigue sin ninguna queja.

Para el resto del día, Kazumi estaba muy enojada con todo y con todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mei se acercó a la tabla en donde se publican los anuncios para los clubes, y efectivamente, allí estaba el del club de baloncesto. Lo que la desconcertó fue que no decía "femenino" por ninguna parte. Y al parecer Kazumi tampoco sabía por qué.

―¿No deberíamos preguntarle a tu papá? ―sugirió Mei.

―No. Él debe estar ocupado en este momento.

―¿Y si le preguntamos al entrenador del equipo masculino? creo que ahora están en el gimnasio.

―Es una buena idea.

Entonces las dos chicas esperaron a que la práctica y el proceso de selección acabaran para ir al gimnasio. Allí, encontraron al anciano entrenador.

―Disculpe, entrenador ―lo llamó Mei.

―¿En que las puedo ayudar, señoritas?

―Queremos saber por qué no han convocado miembros para el club de baloncesto femenino ―Kazumi le dijo sin rodeos.

―Porque no tenemos un equipo femenino ―respondió el anciano con calma.

―¿¡Qué!? ―las dos chicas reaccionaron bruscamente.

―¿Cómo que no tiene un equipo femenino? Shutoku es una escuela bastante vieja por lo que no entiendo ―la pelinaranja dijo un poco alterada.

―Hace dos años hubo una chica que quiso crear el equipo femenino pero solo se unieron tres chicas. Por lo tanto, el club no fue formado.

―¿Y si nosotras queremos crear un equipo? ―preguntó Mei.

―Primero deben llenar la solicitud, encontrar un entrenador, y finalmente lograr que por lo menos haya cinco miembros, que es el número de jugadores. ―explicó el entrenador.

―Entiendo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo ―dijo Kazumi. Ambas chicas se inclinaron y se fueron.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―Mei le preguntó a su amiga cuando iban de regreso a casa.

―¿No es obvio? vamos a crear el club de baloncesto femenino de Shutoku ―respondió la pelinaranja con resolución.

Mei le sonrió a su amiga. Definitivamente estos tres años en shutoku iban a ser increíbles.

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Merezco reviews? una vez leí por ahí que los reviews son amor... ¡Y yo quiero ser amada!**

 **Esta historia es un spin-off de la historia original, que viene siendo de Kiryhara. Fue ella quien ideó a todos los locos personajes (los OC) que van a aparecer más adelante. Por eso dije que absolutamente nada me pertenece XD. Los invito a leer sus historias si quieren hacerse spoiler jaja! y si ya las leyeron y están aquí por puro destino pues entonces... ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Quiero decirles entonces que mi trabajo es hacer las historias de Midorima y Akashi jaja!**

 **Ahora, quiero agradecerles a Keaty Marron y a Kiryhara por haberme ayudado y por ser mis asesoras =)**

 **Realmente esperamos terminar estas historias y que al final, todo se conecte y tenga su sentido.**

 **¡Muchos besos para todos! ^3^**


	2. Club de baloncesto femenino

Capítulo 2: club de baloncesto femenino.

0o0o0o0o0o0

De verdad que fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Kazumi y Mei hicieron todo lo que el entrenador había dicho. Y les fue muy bien, hasta que llegaron a la parte de encontrar miembros. Incluso pudieron convencer al director, su padre, para que las dejara formar el club.

Bueno, ellas no lo hicieron.

La pelinaranja le pidió el favor a su primo, quien era el coordinador académico y su padre siempre le hacía caso en todo. Si su primo le decía que el cielo era de color rojo, pues lo era. Si tienes conexiones con los altos mandos, pues entonces ¿por qué no usarlas?

Y así, fue como consiguieron el permiso de buscar miembros. Mínimo tenían que tener el número de jugadores para un partido. Eso, sin contar que no poseían un entrenador.

Ni siquiera la intimidación tuvo frutos. Kazumi (sin que Mei estuviera de acuerdo) amenazaba a las niñas con hacerles daño si no se unían al club.

―Esto está mal. ¿Por qué a las niñas no les interesa el baloncesto? ―dijo Mei.

―No lo sé. Pero al paso que vamos, no conseguiremos que nadie entre ―resopló Kazumi con irritación.

―¡Por eso no se tienen que preocupar! ―las dos niñas voltearon a ver a Rentaro. ―¿Recuerdan a la chica que quiso iniciar el club hace dos años? pues bueno, su nombre es Hikari Tamaki. Va en la clase C-3.

―¿Cómo es que diste con ella? nadie supo darnos razón de ella ―dijo Kazumi.

―Bueno, eso fue porque una chica me debía un favor y le pedí que la buscara. Resulta que ella no es muy conocida ―informó Rentaro ―. Ahora, en este momento debe estar en su salón de clase. ¿Quieren ir?

Las dos niñas se pararon y siguieron al chico de cabello café hasta el tercer piso. El muchacho tenía la intención de acompañar a las dos chicas, pero a la vista de Miyaji Kiyoshi, se lo pensó mejor. Y resulta que él necesitaba estar vivo por ahora.

―Bueno chicas, desde aquí van solas. Nos vemos luego ―Rentaro se despidió.

―Gracias, Rentaro-kun ―Mei se inclinó ―. Es una buena cosa que él esté enamorado de ti.

―Uhm…

―Kazumi, Mei ―Las aludidas voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz.

―¡Kiyoshi-kun! ―la pelinegra al ver al rubio, saltó encima de él para abrazarlo. La pelinaranja trató de evitar mirarlo.

―Qué extraño verlas aquí. ¿No deberían estar abajo?

―Vinimos para buscar a Hikari Tamaki ―informó Mei.

―¿Hikari Tamaki? nunca había oído ese nombre ―Miyaji se dio cuenta de que Kazumi estaba mirando a todas partes en donde él no se encontrara. ―Kazumi, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? sabes algo, conocí a alguien que tiene tu misma manía de escuchar ese horóscopo extraño. Y quiero asesinarlo.

Ella tomó autocontrol y por fin lo miró. Y es que después de lo que les pasó, era muy valiente por parte de ella el todavía hablarle.

―Oha-asa no es extraño. ¿Sabes qué? solo vamos a continuar a lo que vinimos y tu continua….con lo que sea que estabas haciendo.

―Nos vemos luego, Kiyoshi-kun.

Mei y Kazumi se adentraron en el salón C-3. Inmediatamente sus miradas se posaron en una chica con cabello azul oscuro acomodado en una coleta que estaba al lado de la ventana. Ellas se miraron antes de asentir y acercarse a la niña.

―Disculpa…. ¿eres Hikari Tamaki? ―preguntó Mei.

La aludida se volteó. ―Si. ¿Por qué?

―Queremos que te unas al club de baloncesto femenino ―soltó Kazumi sin rodeos.

―No quiero ―respondió inmediatamente.

―¿¡Por qué no!? ―Kazumi puso su mano muy fuerte en el pupitre ―¿No querías formas el club hace dos años?

―¿Ya tienen un número de miembros considerable? ―las dos amigas no respondieron. ―Es estúpido intentar formar un equipo para ese deporte que por lo general, los chicos tienen mayores beneficios. Además, solo seriamos nosotras tres, y creo que están conscientes de que se necesitan cinco. Aparte de un entrenador, porque el del equipo masculino es intocable.

―Sí, pero nosotras podremos conseguir a las otras dos faltantes. ―intentó persuadir Mei. ―Por favor, Hikari-senpai, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ante la insistencia, y la mirada tan tierna que le estaba dando Mei, ella decidió hacer un acuerdo. ―Les diré algo. Si al finalizar el día de mañana, ustedes dos tienen las jugadoras que faltan, me uno. De lo contrario olvídenlo.

―Hecho ―Kazumi dijo. Ella sin duda tendría a los miembros faltantes.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Hikari dijo. Kazumi asintió. ―¿Qué demonios es esa rana que traes en la mano?

―Mi artículo afortunado para hoy ―respondió tranquilamente.

Hikari quedó boquiabierta. ―Tiene que ser una broma.

―No, no lo es ―Mei negó.

Frunciendo el ceño, la pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua. ―¡Bueno ya! vámonos de aquí, Mei-chan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Antes de entrar en el salón, Kazumi se chocó con algo; o más bien con alguien. Ella levantó la vista y frunció el ceño hasta más no poder. Midorima, por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

―Quítate. Estás estorbando ―dijo la pelinaranja.

―Yo no soy quien camina estando distraído ―contraatacó el peliverde.

―¡Yo no estoy distraída!

―¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

―¡Mi problema es que me estás estorbando!

―¿¡Y tienes que pasar justo por donde yo estoy parado!?

―¡Si! ¡Ahora quítate o te quito a golpes!

―¡Okita, Midorima! ―el sensei los llamó. ―Esa no es la manera de tratarse entre compañeros. Okita, tú te chocaste con él, tú te disculpas.

―No estará esperando que yo le ofrezca una disculpa a este bruto ―ella dijo, señalando a Midorima.

―Tú no eres precisamente inteligente, Okita ―dijo Midorima.

―¿¡Qué dijiste!?

El sensei ya estaba verdaderamente cansado de las peleas de estos dos (y eso que solo llevan dos semanas de conocerse). Él ya no podía más. No podía castigarlos porque en si no estaban haciendo nada malo. Pero de todas formas, eran insoportables.

―Takao-kun, Yuuki-san. Por favor, cálmenlos ―pidieron sus compañeros de clase.

Los pelinegros se miraron entre sí, y como si la misma idea se hubiera pasado por sus cabezas, sonrieron en complicidad.

―Vamos, Shin-chan. No deberías tratar así a tu alma gemela ―dijo Takao sonriendo.

―Es cierto, Kazu-chan. Además, estos pleitos solo se dan entre perros y gatos o enamorados ¿A cuál lado pertenecen ustedes dos?

―¡Takao!

―¡Mei-chan!

Los dos chicos no podían estar más rojos por lo dicho. No. Definitivamente no. Ella nunca se fijaría en un loco como él, y él nunca se fijaría en una histérica como ella. Para el resto del día, Okita y Midorima ni siquiera se miraron.

Esa misma tarde, al finalizar la práctica, Takao estaba esperando a su querido Shin-chan para ir a casa. Pero lo que encontró fue desagradable. Y lo que le esperaba aun peor.

―Shin-chan, ¿Qué hace ese rickshaw aquí?

―Iremos a ver un partido, Takao ―el peliverde se acomodó los lentes.

―¿Un partido? ¿A dónde? ¿Iremos en eso?

―Sí, un partido de práctica en Kaijo. Y si, iremos en esto.

―Ehhh, me hace feliz que me invites pero…. ¿quién lo va a conducir? ―Takao preguntó con temor. Él puede jurar que vio un brillo malicioso en los lentes del peliverde.

―Tu.

―¿¡Qué!? ―sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado fuertemente en el estómago ―. Shin-chan, ¿estás enojado por lo de hace un rato?

―No ―sí, él estaba más que enojado.

―Oh vamos, hay que ser equitativos. ¿Qué tal un juego de piedra-papel o tijera? ―sugirió Takao.

―Está bien.

A lo lejos, Kazumi y Mei pudieron observar como Takao pedaleaba un rickshaw con Midorima sentado atrás en el carrito. Esos dos sí que eran unos idiotas muy raros.

OoOoOoOoO

 _¡Y ahora, seguimos con Cáncer!_

 _Nuevos compañeros llegaran a tu vida, así que aprovéchalo. Hoy estás en el segundo lugar. ¡Tu relación con los demás signos será armoniosa! pero ten cuidado con los cordones. Asegúrate de llevar una cuchara como tu objeto afortunado para el día hoy._

Hoy prometía ser un buen día para Kazumi. Al final del día de hoy, ella estará en el equipo de baloncesto femenino de Shutoku.

Y si, empezó muy bien.

Nada más al entrar en la escuela, una chica alta, de cabello negro con un mechón rosa estaba esperando al par de amigas. Se presentó como Koizumi Toru. Estudiante de primer año, igual que ellas.

―Escuché que ustedes dos estaban formando el club de baloncesto y pues me interesa unirme.

Los ojos de Mei se volvieron como estrellas llenas de esperanza al escuchar pronunciar esas palabras. ―¡Por supuesto! solo tienes que llenar este formulario y nosotras dos nos encargaremos del resto, ¿verdad, Kazu-chan?

―Si ―asintió.

―¿Eso es todo? está bien ―Koizumi llenó el papel con sus datos y al terminar, se lo entregó a Mei ―. Bueno, ya que estamos en el mismo club y que carecemos de un entrenador, puedo sugerirles uno.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó la pelinaranja.

―Haber. No es algo malo que nuestro entrenador sea un mismo estudiante, ¿cierto? pues resulta que en segundo año hay una chica que fue la entrenadora de su equipo en Inglaterra.

―¿¡Cómo!? ―Kazumi y Mei gritaron sorprendidas.

―Sí, su nombre es Miranda Smith. Dicen que es muy buena.

―¿En qué clase está? ―preguntó la pelinegra.

―D-2… ―antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, las dos chicas ya la habían abandonado. ―¿Tanta emoción tienen por crear el club? bueno, esto va a ser interesante ―al notar que algunos estudiantes la miraban raro por hablar sola los miró amenazadoramente. ―¿Qué rayos estás mirando?

Al llegar a las puertas del salón dicho anteriormente, Kazumi gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de la chica.

―¡Miranda Smith!

La dueña del nombre primero gritó del susto, luego se mordió la lengua, para terminar cayendo de su asiento y golpeándose la cabeza. Todos los presentes la miraron con asombro. Incluyendo a Kazumi y Mei.

―¿Q-Qué pasa? ―logró preguntar en un hilo de voz.

―¿Tú eres Miranda Smith? ―Mei la observó. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en dos colas. Ojos color gris. Era alta y estaba temblando…. ¿¡Temblando!?

―Oi, ¿por qué demonios tiemblas? ―preguntó Kazumi.

Miranda la miró con ojos llorosos. ―Porque yo no quiero morir. De verdad no he hecho nada malo.

―Ehhh, no estamos aquí por eso, Miranda-senpai ―Mei le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―¿Y entonces?

―Queremos que seas la entrenadora de nuestro club de baloncesto ―informó la pelinaranja.

―¿¡En serio!? ―ella se levantó de golpe de su pupitre. ―¿Escuchaste eso Kuromi-chan?

La chica de cabello rojo a su lado asintió para luego continuar su lectura.

―¡Está bien! ―las dos amigas pensaron que eso fue bastante fácil. ―¿Cuántas son? ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¡No puedo creer esto!

―De acuerdo, cálmate. Hasta ahora solo somos tres jugadoras y una que todavía está en veremos ―informó Kazumi.

―Por lo tanto, hace falta una. Kuromi-chan, ¿Qué te parece si entras a jugar?

―Si me dejas continuar mi lectura, entro. De lo contrario no ―respondió Kuromi.

―Está bien ―Miranda le sonrió y luego volvió su cabeza a las dos chicas ―. Listo. Ahora, ¿Qué sigue?

―Ir a clase. En la hora del almuerzo, nos vemos ―dijo Kazumi. Las otras estuvieron de acuerdo.

La pelinaranja se sentó en su puesto ignorando el saludo de Takao. Ella maldecía a cada segundo al haber sido colocada al lado de él. El muchacho se acercó a Mei para hablar con alguien ya que Midorima se negó porque _"ya van a empezar las clases, no me molestes, Takao._ " rio internamente al tratar de imitar la forma en que dijo eso.

―Oye, Mei-chan. ¿Kazu-chan sigue enojada por lo de ayer? porque Shin-chan está muy enojado.

―Ella no está enojada. Solo está…..como siempre. Creo que un poco entusiasmada porque si pudimos formar el club.

―¿Club? ―Takao la miró confundido.

―Si. De baloncesto femenino. ¿Puedes creer que no tenían uno? ―repentinamente, Takao comenzó a reír. ―Takao-kun, ¿Qué te da gracia?

―Mei-chan, Shin-chan y yo pertenecemos al club de baloncesto.

La pelinegra tardó un minuto para digerir la información. ―¿¡De verdad!?

―Si. ¿Nunca te percataste del escándalo que hubo por tener un miembro de la generación de milagros aquí en Shutoku?

―¿¡Él es un miembro de la generación de milagros!? ―bueno, Mei jamás los había visto en persona. Así que no sabía cómo lucían. O bueno, tal vez si sabía cómo lucía uno, que era modelo o algo así.

―Si ―Takao respondió. Luego miró a Kazumi, que estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras sostenía una cuchara, y después a Midorima, que tenía cerrado los ojos, sosteniendo también una cuchara ―. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

―A veces considero que las cosas que te dan gracia son espeluznantes, Takao-kun ―Mei compartió una sonrisa de complicidad nuevamente con el chico, ya que entendió a lo que se refería.

―Vamos, hay que admitir que será divertido.

Bueno, viéndolo de un modo diferente, tal vez el destino juega en contra de las personas que lo siguen. Era un poco irónico. Aunque ella debía darle la razón a Takao.

Esto iba a ser divertido.


	3. Declaración de guerra

Capítulo 3: Declaración de guerra.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El entrenamiento de ese día estaba transcurriendo con normalidad. Midorima se había asegurado de tener su artículo de suerte, y de atar bien los cordones de sus zapatos. A pesar de que hoy estaba en segundo lugar, y que no era un mal puesto, no estaba de más estar completamente seguros y ser precavidos. Pero había algo que lo estaba molestando.

O más bien…alguien.

Takao no dejaba de tener esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Bueno, él siempre tiene esa sonrisa estúpida pero hoy exclusivamente estaba más grande y burlona. Como si supiera algo que el peliverde no. Incluso Miyaji, Kimura y Otsubo se percataron del ánimo tan colorido del muchacho de cabello negro. Se sabía que él tenía un espíritu jovial, pero ya era inquietante.

―¡Takao!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―preguntó por fin Miyaji.

El aludido solo los miró, mientras su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. ―Nada. Es solo que hay que hacer más espacio en los vestuarios.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó Otsubo.

Antes de que Takao respondiera con alguna frase ingeniosa, el gimnasio se abrió revelando a 6 chicas. Los muchachos, a excepción de cierto pelinegro, quedaron muy sorprendidos. No es como que vinieran a verlos practicar muy seguido. Midorima, a la vista de Kazumi, sintió que se le revolvió el estómago en... ¿Disgusto? si, tenía que ser. Ahora sabía por qué el imbécil de Takao estaba tan feliz. Pero no sabía ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?

―¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? ―preguntó el entrenador.

Miranda se paró en frente y mostró llena de orgullo la solicitud aceptada por el director de abrir el equipo femenino del club de baloncesto de Shutoku.

―Como puede ver, ya son cinco jugadoras y una entrenadora ―ella dijo con una gran sonrisa.

―Por lo tanto…. ¿Tú eres la entrenadora? ―preguntó el hombre.

―Si. Mi nombre es Miranda Smith. Y bueno, como el otro gimnasio se usa para las prácticas de vóley y Kendo, tendremos que compartir este.

―Uhm….si no hay remedio ―se encogió de hombros ―. Soy el entrenador Nakatani ―él revisó el formulario, el cual estaba muy completo ―. Chicos, vengan acá ―todos los muchachos del club se reunieron ―. El director acaba de aprobar el abrir un equipo femenino. Así que ellas son las chicas. No quiero…

Antes de terminar la frase, cierta pelinaranja ya había puesto el grito en el cielo al ver al estúpido megane, usando ropa para el entrenamiento. No, ella se negaba a aceptar que él estuviera ahí.

―¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!? ―gritó mientras señalaba a Midorima.

―Esa es exactamente la pregunta que quería hacerte ―dijo Midorima, sin inmutarse.

―¡No puedes estar en el equipo masculino! ―siguió Kazumi.

―Sin embargo, estoy en el equipo masculino ―dijo el peliverde con firmeza. Esto irritó más a la chica.

―Problemas…. ―el entrenador Nakatani terminó la frase que minutos antes había sido cortada.

―Kazumi, Mei, es bueno que sigan entrenando ―dijo Miyaji acercándose a las dos muchachas mencionadas.

―Sí, Kiyoshi-kun. Kazu-chan y yo daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿verdad? ―Mei le dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga para que dejara de desafiar con la mirada al muchacho de cabello verde.

―Ya, bueno. ¡Vamos a continuar con el entreno! ―dijo Otsubo.

―Esperen. ―todas las miradas viajaron a Miranda, que se veía distinta. Un poco más….estricta ―. Yo no seré la entrenadora de un equipo débil. Así que me tendrán que mostrar que tienen.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Hikari.

Miranda se giró para ver al anciano entrenador. ―¿Podríamos tener un partido contra el equipo masculino?

―¿¡EH!? ―todos los presentes gritaron con asombro.

El entrenador Nakatani se rascó la cabeza contemplando la posibilidad. Un partido no le haría daño a nadie, ¿cierto? y así podría ver también que era lo que tenían para ofrecer las chicas. Aunque bueno, el confiaba plenamente en sus muchachos.

―Muy bien…. jugaremos dos tiempos ―dijo finalmente.

―Y el equipo que pierda, limpia la cancha ―terminó Miranda.

―Tiene que ser una maldita broma ―dijo Koizumi.

―También estoy esperando que lo sea ―compartió Kimura.

Pero no, no era una broma. Las niñas se fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse a su ropa de gimnasia, ya que aún no tenían uniformes. Pero de eso ya luego se encargarían.

―¡Dios! ¡Sí que eres bendecida en la zona del pecho! ―Miranda le dijo a Kazumi. ―¡Kuromi-chan y yo estamos planas!

La pelinaranja se sonrojó y tapó sus pechos con la camisa. Kuromi miró a Miranda con un aura sombría. Las demás chicas solo se rieron de ellas.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos estaban esperando a que las chicas salieran para terminar con esto de una vez.

―No voy jugar ―dijo Midorima.

―Quieres morir pronto, ¿verdad? ―dijo Miyaji con una sonrisa espelúznate.

―Vamos Shin-chan, será divertido ―intentó convencer Takao.

―No hay excusa para que no quieras hacerlo. Ya te agotaste tus tres caprichos del día. Por lo tanto, juegas y punto ―ordenó Otsubo.

Midorima tragó seco y asintió. Él no tenía miedo, solo lo haría porque era su responsabilidad. Definitivamente no era por miedo a su capitán.

Las niñas salieron por fin de los vestuarios. Luego cada equipo se alineó para dar inicio al juego.

―¿Cuál es su capitana? ―preguntó el entrenador Nakatani.

Todas se miraron en desesperación. No habían tenido tiempo de decidir nada. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Kazumi tiró a Hikari al frente. Bueno, ella era la única de tercer año entre ellas y en cierta forma se lo merecía ya que fue quien quiso formar el equipo hace dos años, pero no estaba preparada para guiar a un equipo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Y luego apareció el capitán del equipo masculino. Hikari maldijo internamente el que ese chico fuera tan alto.

―Tengamos un buen juego ―dijo Otsubo ofreciéndole la mano.

―Sí ―la peliazul tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte. A pesar de que el muchacho fue mucho más delicado. Si, fue porque ella era niña.

Koizumi, al ser la más alta entre ellas, era quien iba a dar el salto. Y sin más ni menos, el juego entre el lado femenino contra el lado masculino comenzó.

Como era de esperarse para muchos, los muchachos fueron quienes obtuvieron el balón primeramente. Pero antes de poder llegar a la cancha, Kuromi apareció para defender y bloquear. Miyaji intentó no ser brusco con ella. Pero había algo raro en sus ojos. Eran totalmente vacíos y pareciera que le estuviera quitando la energía. Y él no se dio cuenta en que momento Mei le había quitado la pelota. Rápidamente Takao interceptó el pase que ella le hizo a Kazumi; quien estaba justo sobre la línea de tres puntos. Pero el balón no duró mucho en sus manos.

Gracias a la diferencia de altura entre él y Koizumi, ella pudo tomar posesión de la pelota y completar el pase hacia la pelinaranja. Esta rebotó el balón una vez y lo tiró hacia la canasta Logrando tres puntos para las chicas.

Midorima sería un mentiroso si dijera que ver eso no lo sorprendió. Ella era una niña, después de todo.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma. Miyaji, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ella podía hacer eso? ―preguntó Kimura.

―La verdad no tenía ni idea. Hace mucho que no la veía jugar ―respondió el rubio.

―Entonces….supongo que Shin-chan puede manejarla. ¿Cierto? ―Takao miró al peliverde, pero no recibió una respuesta.

―Bien, llegó el momento de hacerlo seriamente ―dijo Otsubo.

El resto del partido fue liderado por los muchachos, pero las niñas aún les estaban pisando los talones. Aunque ellos no jugaron el 100% de todo su potencial. Y a Kazumi le molestó ver que Midorima podía tirar desde mucho más lejos que ella. Y ni siquiera pudo bloquear su tiro, mientras que a él le bastaron dos intentos para lograr bloquear el de ella. Sí, eso la irritó mucho. Pero bueno, después de todo, él era el dichoso tirador de la generación de milagros y ella era sólo una jugadora más.

No obstante ella no se iba a rendir. Y así, en los últimos minutos de juego, la pelota quedó en manos del peliverde nuevamente. Y Kazumi quiso detenerlo. Y lo hizo. Pero no de manera que a ella le hubiera gustado.

Al momento de saltar, sus pies pisaron los cordones desamarrados de sus zapatos y ella cayó hacia delante, llevándose al muchacho con ella. La cabeza de Midorima recibió un golpe muy duro contra el suelo. Y en sus manos se sentía algo diferente. En lugar de tener algo redondo y duro, si tenía algo redondo, pero muy suave y blando. Al percatarse de que era se puso más rojo que una persona con fiebre.

La pelinaranja, igualmente sonrojada, quiso cortarlo en trocitos allí mismo. Así que se levantó para luego darle una cachetada que resonó en todo el gimnasio. Los demás se encogieron ante el sonido.

―¡En tu vida me vuelves a poner un dedo encima! ¡Maldito pervertido! ―ella gritó.

Él no la tocó porque quería. Solo pasó por la torpeza de la chica. Y el que le dijera pervertido, lo molestó.

―¡Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras asegurado de que tenías lo cordones bien amarrados como para poder saltar!

―¿¡Estás diciendo que es mi culpa!?

―¡Si, es tu culpa!

―¡Eres un maldito loco!

―¡Y tu una histérica!

El silbato del entrenador sonó. ―¡Basta! esto es un gimnasio, no una sala para que se griten e insulten. Hacen que me dé jaqueca. Vallan a las duchas, el entrenamiento acabó.

Todos se dirigieron a las duchas, viendo como Midorima y Kazumi echaban chispas de la ira. Lastimosamente, las duchas del otro lado de los vestuarios estaban demasiado sucias para que las chicas las usaran.

―Oigan ―Hikari llamó a los muchachos ―No estarán esperando que usemos eso, ¿cierto?

―¿Y qué sugieres? ―preguntó Kimura.

―No lo sé… ¿Lavarlas? ―dijo Koizumi con sarcasmo.

―Por favor, ¿podrían prestarnos…..emm….una manguera para que lavemos las duchas? ―pidió Mei.

Los muchachos fueron a sacar la única manguera que había cerca. Y parecía bastante vieja. Bueno, Shutoku era un instituto de hace muchos años, así que cada cosa que se encontraba en ese lugar era antigua. Otsubo sacudió el polvo mientras Takao y Kimura conectaban la manguera al tanque de agua.

Pero no funcionó.

―Al parecer está atascada ―dijo Takao, dándole vueltas a la llave, pero no salía agua.

―Déjame ver ―Miyaji le pasó la manguera a Midorima para revisar la llave.

Las niñas se movieron hacia la llave para ver si podían ayudar en algo. Kazumi estaba demasiado estresada como para moverse, por lo que se quedó parada en frente. Así que un intento de calmarse, empezó a mover la cuchara entre sus dedos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peliverde.

 _―_ _No puede ser…. Será que ella…._ _―_ pensó el de gafas.

 _―_ _¿Qué demonios me está mirando este tipo?_ _―_ pensó Kazumi, que se percató de la mirada del muchacho.

En ese momento, el agua salió como un turbo y dejó empapada a la pelinaranja, quien gritó hasta acabar el aire de sus pulmones. Pero Midorima, en lugar de quitar la manguera de su dirección la dejó ahí. Ella se merecía eso. Eso fue suficiente para despertar la ira de la chica, nuevamente.

Por lo que tuvieron el segundo raund en coordinación académica. Con Okita Mizuiro, el primo de la Muchacha presente.

Kazumi le estaba pegando al peliverde con todo lo que encontraba a su alcance. ―¡Eres un cavernícola! ¡Idiota! ¡Cuatro-ojos! ¡Bruto, animal!

―Bueno, bueno basta. No te pongas así por un poco de agua ―intentó razonar su primo.

―¿¡Un poco de agua!? ¡Me mojó de pies a cabeza! ―ella seguía persiguiendo al chico que estaba dando vueltas por la mesa.

―¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! ―dijo Midorima.

―¡Pero pudiste quitar la maldita manguera de mi camino y no lo hiciste! ¡Eso no figura como accidente!

―Está bien. Midorima, creo que Kazumi se merece una disculpa ―dijo el coordinador.

―¿¡Una disculpa!? ¡Lo que me merezco es que lo echen de aquí! ¡Cavernícola! ―los gritos de la niña se escuchaban por todo Shutoku.

Bien, Midorima perdió la paciencia. Esta chica era demasiado terca como para escuchar razones. ―¡Por lo menos no me hago amigo de lo ajeno!

―¿¡Me estás diciendo ladrona otra vez!? ¡Imbécil!

El primo de Kazumi quería darse golpes contra la pared. Él nunca había tenido que lidiar con cosas así. Y lo que más le parecía raro eran las dos cucharas puestas en la mesa. Él necesitaba una taza de café con urgencia.

―Si no robaste la cinta, por lo menos dime de donde la sacaste.

―¿De dónde la saqué? no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Te dije que no te metieras conmigo. ¿O es qué no escuchaste? ¿Te lo escribo? a tampoco sabes leer, idiota.

―Eso solo me dice que fuiste tú quien la robó.

Kazumi ya estaba al tope de la furia. ―¡Dale gracias a Dios que no te parto la cara ahora mismo por desubicado!

―Bueno basta de esto. Tendré que sancionarlos si no se….

―¿¡A QUIÉN VAS A SANCIONAR!? ―Midorima y Okita gritaron al unísono.

―¡Un poco de respeto! así no se resuelve nada.

―No. Claro que así no se resuelve nada. Ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con mi papá para que lo echen de Shutoku ―declaró Kazumi.

―Espera. Antes de hablar con el director van a hablar conmigo. Y hasta que no resolvamos esto, no se van a mover de acá ―ordenó el coordinador.

Ante lo dicho, Midorima se acomodó los lentes y Kazumi miró hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos con frustración. Ellos no podían creer su suerte. Esta era la primera vez que él se encontraba en coordinación académica. Y todo por una niña histérica.

Detrás de las puertas de dicha sala, se encontraban tanto el equipo masculino como femenino de Shutoku. Pero no, ellos no estaban espiando. Solo necesitaban información extra.

―¿Y qué? ¿Ya tenemos un compañero menos? ―preguntó Hikari.

―No creo que vallan a expulsar a ninguno. Fue un accidente después de todo ―dijo Otsubo.

―Pero Midorima-kun pudo haber quitado la manguera en el momento en que el agua salió y no lo hizo ―dijo Miranda.

―Tal vez Shin-chan quedó en shock en ese momento ―dijo Takao.

―Son un par de idiotas ―comentó Miyaji.

―Kazu-chan no debió haber reaccionado así ―dijo Mei.

―¿Qué está pasando?

Todos voltearon a ver a Rentaron. Bueno, Miyaji lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo. Antes de cualquier cosa, él ya había empujado para entrar, haciendo que todos cayeron al suelo dentro de la sala.

―¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? ―preguntó el coordinador.

―¡Nada! ―cada uno fue retirándose del lugar, a excepción de Mei, Takao y Rentaro.

―¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? ―Rentaro le preguntó a Midorima. Quien frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Kazu-chan, ya dejemos esto por la paz, ¿quieres? solo fue un accidente. Midorima-kun no tenía la intención de mojarte ―dijo Mei.

―Es cierto, Shin-chan nunca haría algo como eso ―siguió Takao.

Bueno. Ellos decidieron dejar que ese tema muera ahí. De todas formas ambos estaban muy cansados. Pero no por eso Kazumi olvidaría. Ella se va a vengar de Midorima Shintarou como sea. Y detendrá sus tiros algún día. Aunque sabía que para ella eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Pero quería estar allí cuando alguien logre hacerlo, y derrumbe ese ego que tenía por las nubes.

Y ella disfrutará de ese día.

* * *

 **Debo agradecer los reviews de:**

 **esme.**

 **Liz.**

 **Tadaki-taisa.**

 **Anri-san.**

 **Que son los visitantes que no tienen cuenta pero de todas formas siguen la historia. ¡Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! me agrada que les haya gustado el fic. Trataré de actualizar seguido y a tiempo XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. viaje a Aokigahara parte 1

Capítulo 4: Viaje a Aokigahara parte 1.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kazumi se paró justo a la orilla del mar. El sonido de las olas la relajaba de una manera deliciosa. A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello verde. Él la estaba tomando de la

Admirando la hermosa noche estrellada.

―Quería decirte algo... ―dijo ella en voz baja. ―Quería disculparme por cómo me he comportado contigo todo este tiempo.

―No importa. Yo también me comporté mal contigo. Solo olvídalo ―dijo él mientras que con delicadeza entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. ―¿Te gustan las estrellas?

―¿E-eh? si…. ―dijo ella desorientada por la pregunta repentina.

―La superstición dice que pidas un deseo si ves una estrella que surca el firmamento. Las estrellas fugaces son asociadas a la buena suerte. Muchas personas piden su deseo si ven una ―dijo el joven mirando el cielo.

―¿Cuál sería tu deseo si cruzara una estrella fugaz ahora mismo? ―preguntó interesada.

―Simple. Mi deseo es y siempre será estar al lado tuyo ―contestó con firmeza.

―El mío también ―ella sonrió.

En el cielo brilló una estrella fugaz mientras ambos se acercaban para unir sus labios en un tierno be….

Midorima se despertó de un salto y lastimosamente se calló de la cama. Kazumi, por otra parte despertó gritando y asustada como el infierno.

―No, no puede ser. No puede ser que estoy soñando con ese idiota ―dijo la pelinaranja mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

―No puedo estar soñando con esa histérica ―dijo Midorima mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama.

―Se-seguro fue….esas vitaminas raras que Miranda nos mandó a tomar. Si eso es ―ella dijo convencida.

―Debe ser el olor a incienso de la habitación de Kamiko que me hacen ver visiones. Si eso es ―él dijo convencido.

Ambos se arroparon nuevamente en sus respectivas camas, y esperando no tener el sueño….es decir, pesadilla de hace unos instantes, se dejaron llevar por Morfeo nuevamente; aún faltaban cuatro horas para la escuela después de todo.

OoOoOoOoO

 _¡Y ahora vamos con cáncer!_

 _Estás en el onceavo lugar. Eso no es muy bueno para ti por lo que procura llevar tu objeto afortunado que es un balde de color amarillo. Esta semana será el mismo artículo. Recuerda estar muy pendiente a tus alrededores o si no, algo desagradable puede pasar._

Oha-asa nunca se equivoca. Y Midorima estaba estresado al ocupar el penúltimo lugar de la clasificación. Por lo que tuvo especial cuidado con todo mientras tomaba el desayuno antes de ir a Shutoku.

―Oye Onii-chan ―él volteó a ver a Kamiko. ―¿Quién es Okita?

La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja y se atragantó con el tocino que estaba comiendo. Su hermana menor era sin duda una tonta. Rápidamente bebió del jugo de naranja para empujar el alimento atascado en su garganta y no morir.

―Kami-chan, casi matas a tu hermano ―regañó su madre.

―¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? ―el peliverde logró preguntar.

―Anoche estabas murmurándolo mucho. Así que me entró curiosidad.

Oh, mierda. Maldita la hora en que la pared de sus cuartos era compartida. Todo se podía escuchar. TODO.

―No es nadie ―se levantó. ―Me voy a la escuela ―tomó su balde y se marchó.

―Ten cuidado ―dijo su madre.

―Mamá. ¿Por qué incluso concibieron a alguien tan raro como él? ―preguntó la menor.

―Kami-chan, se te hace tarde para la escuela.

…

No había una jodida forma de que Kazumi llevara un balde amarillo con ella. No, definitivamente hoy no llevaría su artículo afortunado. Es decir, ¿¡Qué carajo pensaría la gente!? No es que sea una loca compulsiva después de todo.

―Kazu-chan, ¿por qué estás de mal humor? ―preguntó Mei. Es cierto que su amiga está enojada la mayoría del tiempo, pero hoy parecía estarlo más.

Sin quererlo, la mente de la más alta vagó de nuevo al recordar el sueño de hace apenas unas horas. Y eso fue suficiente para provocar que se sonrojara y estremeciera. ¿Cómo era incluso posible soñar de esa manera con alguien que ella odia?

―No me pasa nada ―dijo mientras apartaba la cara para que Mei no la viera.

En la entrada del instituto, se encontraron con el famoso rickshaw (se volvió muy famoso en la escuela. Es el vehículo más peculiar de todos) de Midorima y Takao.

―¡Takao-kun, Midorima-kun! ―Mei los saludó con alegría.

―¡Buenos días, Mei-chan, Kazu-chan! ―el pelinegro siguió.

Tanto Midorima como Kazumi no se atrevieron a mirarse. No, tienen demasiado orgullo como para eso. Los dos pelinegros compartieron una mirada de confusión. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que tener amigos tan tsunderes?

―Así que… ¿Dónde está tu objeto afortunado, Kazu-chan? ―preguntó Takao al no ver el balde que se supone ella también debería tener.

Ya todos en el club sabían sobre la manía compartida por ambos jugadores. Y que ambos eran Cáncer. Les sorprendió que hasta en eso se parecían. Eran como almas gemelas. Eso fue lo que dijo Miranda. Claro que Takao y Mei compartieron el pensamiento. Lo único diferente era que Midorima nació 3 horas antes que ella.

―No voy a traer algo tan vergonzoso como un balde conmigo ―respondió secamente.

―Tch ―el más alto chasqueó la lengua.

―¿Tienes algún problema? ―la pelinaranja le preguntó.

―¡Vamos a clase! ―Mei declaró antes de que una pelea campal se formara.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos mientras escuchaban al maestro dar la clase. Gracias al cielo y tendría 4 días de descanso. La semana dorada era una muy buena cosa. Las clases transcurrieron sin problema, hasta que llegó la hora de la práctica.

Para Miranda ser la entrenadora y gerente de las niñas era increíble. Ellas eran quienes sudaban para conseguir un increíble estado físico mientras la castaña ojeaba revistas. Claro que estaba pensando en la forma de conseguir que las chicas tuvieran un mejor rendimiento si querían participar en la Inter-High femenina. Por la cabeza del entrenador Nakatani pasaba algo similar. Y entonces, mandado desde el cielo, un papel cayó de la nada haciendo alusión al famoso bosque Aokigahara. Un lugar en donde los chicos obtendrían resistencia.

―Ehhh, entrenador Nakatani, ¿está pensando lo mismo que yo? ―preguntó la niña.

―Eso depende, señorita Smith. ¿Tiene que ver con llevar a los muchachos a ese bosque durante la semana dorada?

La sonrisa de Miranda lo decía todo. El silbato sonó y las pelotas naranjas pararon de rebotar aquí y allá. Ambos equipos se reunieron alrededor de ambos entrenadores. Aunque cada equipo en una banca diferente.

Equipo femenino:

―¡Niñas, tengo un anuncio! ―gritó Miranda con energía.

―Eso no debe ser nada bueno ―dijo Hikari mientras se secaba con una toalla.

―Oh, vamos. Será divertido ―la castaña hizo un puchero.

―Ve al grano ―pidió Koizumi.

―Todas han odio hablar de Aokigahara, ¿cierto? ¡Pues resulta que haremos un viaje de resistencia para subir el monte!

―¿¡Tú nos quieres matar!? ―todas gritaron, a excepción de Kuromi, que estaba… como siempre.

―Entrenadora, no creo que tengamos la resistencia necesaria ―dijo Mei. Ella era la más pequeña y delgada del grupo. Así que si alguien moría, era ella.

―Oi, oi. Nosotras no podemos hacer eso ―empezó Hikari.

―Claro que podemos. Si los hombres pueden, ¿por qué nosotras no? ―Miranda se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Ellos van a ir? ―preguntó Kazumi.

―Por supuesto. ¿Quién nos armaría las tiendas y harían el fuego si no van?

―Claro. Y recogerían a alguna de nosotras mientras muere subiendo el monte ―Koizumi dijo con sarcasmo.

―Eso también ―Miranda estuvo de acuerdo ―. Chicas, ustedes tienen una capacidad increíble. Debemos mirar hasta dónde puede llegar dicha capacidad. Y este viaje será algo bueno si queremos ganar la Inter-High.

Las presentes se miraron con inseguridad, pero luego asintieron. Si han de morir, que sea con honor. La vedad no esperan morir. Siguen siendo niñas y le temen a los bichos y esas cosas.

Equipo masculino:

―Muchachos, hay noticias ―empezó el entrenador ―. Iremos a Aokigahara para la prueba de resistencia.

―¿Prueba de resistencia? ―preguntó Otsubo.

―Si. Van a subir el monte en el menor tiempo posible ―continuó el hombre.

―Jajajaja. Eso es una broma, ¿verdad? ―dijo Miyaji.

―No.

El silencio se hizo unos minutos antes de que sus cerebros lentos captaran la información dada.

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―todos reaccionaron violentamente.

―¡Midorima! llena ese balde de agua y tíraselo al entrenador. Está delirando ―dijo Yuuya, el hermano menor de Kiyoshi.

―No haré eso ―el peliverde negó acomodando sus lentes.

―Hay que verlo por el lado amable. Va a ser divertido ―dijo Takao.

―No le veo lo divertido por ningún lado ―comentó Kimura.

―Estoy seguro que las chicas aceptaron sin titubear ―dijo el entrenador.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, pero fue roto pocos segundos después.

―¿¡Ellas van a ir!?

―Si.

―Bueno, ¿cuatro días en un bosque con chicas por qué sería algo malo? ―Takao intentó convencerlos.

―Cállate, Takao ―dijo Midorima.

―No es algo malo pero…. ―Miyaji comenzó nervioso.

―Dormir en tiendas es incómodo... ―terminó Otsubo.

―Estoy empezando a pensar que las niñas aquí son ustedes ―dijo el entrenador. No hay mejor manera de hacer que un hombre acepte, sino es provocándolo.

―Iremos ―todos dijeron al unísono. No, ellos no eran niñas.

OoOoOoOoO

Lunes en la madrugada. El frio de las pobres personas que están paradas esperando un autobús que los llevará a la base del monte que será su muerte, es devastador. Cada uno tenía una mirada distinta en su rostro. Pero todos compartían el mismo sentimiento: el miedo a lo incierto.

Los monstruos que se suponen eran sus entrenadores, llegaron muy cómodos en dicho vehículo. Los presos se subieron en él para partir a su destino final.

A la aventura de sus vidas. O de sus muertes.

* * *

 **Me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza. Y agradezco a todos los lindos comentarios y a quienes siguen la historia. Prometo que mañana subiré la continuación sin falta.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Viaje a Aokigahara parte 2

Capítulo 5: Viaje a Aokigahara parte 2.

El autobús se detuvo justo en la base del monte.

No era una jodida broma después de todo. Sus entrenadores en verdad estaban esperando que subieran.

El entrenador Nakatani bajó junto con Miranda y cada uno supervisaba a su respectivo equipo. Al parecer, no faltaba nadie. La castaña le sonrió pomposamente a su equipo mientras las chicas la miraban con odio.

―Muy bien chicos, tienen la disposición de todo el día para llegar a la cima ―empezó el entrenador.

―Por si alguien sale herido, tendrán que llevar el botiquín consigo ―siguió Miranda.

―¿Quién va a cargar con él? ―preguntó Takao. Los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás, dejando solo al pelinegro, que puso cara de espanto cuando se dio cuenta que lo habían abandonado.

―Gracias por ofrecerte, Takao-kun ―dijo Miranda entregándole el botiquín, que cabe anotar, pesaba como el demonio.

―¿Qué traen aquí? ¿Muertos? ―dijo Takao.

―¿Esto era lo que a ti te parecía divertido? ―le preguntó Kimura.

―Ya no sé exactamente qué es lo divertido.

―Por lo tanto, al sonar el silbato pueden empezar ―los dos entrenadores se fueron alejando al autobús.

―Un momento. ¿Ustedes no vienen? ―Kazumi preguntó.

―Claro que no. Tenemos que estar arriba para cuando lleguen ―ella siguió, pero antes de subir al bus se giró de nuevo hacia los chicos ―.Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Con eso, el silbato sonó.

Todos arrancaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Bien sabía Kazumi que se demorarían mínimo 6 horas en llegar a la cima. Y eso si se daban prisa. De lo contrario, podrían pasar todo el día subiendo.

Después de 3 hora y media de trayecto, Koizumi fue poco a poco tomando la delantera de todos. Eso, gracias a que perteneció en secundaria al club de atletismo. Así que subir era un juego de niños para ella.

Por desgracia, el resto estaba sintiendo que morían lentamente. La resistencia era esencial en el baloncesto, pero un ser humano no puede estar corriendo más de 6 horas sin descanso. Por lo menos no uno normal.

―Oye Shin-chan….ya no puedo más…. ―dijo un exhausto Takao.

Siendo sincero Midorima tampoco resistiría mucho. Se había logrado mantener en pie gracias a los entrenamientos infernales que pasó en Teiko. Claro que Shutoku los superó por mucho.

―Entonces quédate ―respondió el peliverde.

―¿¡No deberías animarme!?

Midorima no le hizo caso.

Por otra parte Kazumi si se estaba empezando a preocupar por su amiga. Desde que eran pequeñas Mei nuca había sobresalido por tener una resistencia buena. Claro, era buena jugadora pero para ella era un gran logro resistir los 40 minutos de un partido completo.

―Mei-chan, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó la pelinaranja.

―Tengo ganas de vomitar ―la aludida estaba empezando a ponerse azul, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

―¡Mei-chan! ―gritó Kazumi deteniéndose. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

―¡Oi, Mei! ―los dos hermanos Miyaji se acercaron a la chica.

―No puedo con esto…..me siento muy mal… ―la pelinegra dijo como pudo. Pero ya sentía que no resistía.

Kazumi le arrebató el balde a Midorima y se lo entregó a Mei que vomitó sin fin en él. Algunos miraron asqueados….no, todos miraron asqueados. Lastimosamente Kimura era de esas personas que vomitaba cuando veía a alguien hacerlo, así que también se agachó a ejercer la misma acción.

―¿¡Por qué en mi balde!? ―gritó Midorima.

―Shin-chan, ayudar de vez en cuando no es malo ―dijo Takao con una sonrisa.

―No, no es malo. ¡Pero pudieron haber vomitado por ahí perfectamente!

―¡No molestes, Midorima! si vomitaban por ahí un perrito podría venir y comerse eso ―dijo Kazumi, frunciéndole el ceño al muchacho.

¿Un perro? ¿¡A ella le importaba un perro!? Si Okita era como él, y seguía el destino, y a Oha-asa, tendría que saber perfectamente que sin el balde, hay altas probabilidades de que algo malo les pase. Pero él no quiere discutir. No ahora. No dejará que su calma se vea afectada.

―Ehhh, Yuuki-chan, Kimura, ¿ya se sienten bien? ―preguntó Otsubo.

―Creo que sí ―respondió Kimura. Mei asintió.

―Midorima-kun, tu balde ―Kuromi lo levantó con la mayor de las calmas y se lo entregó al peliverde.

―Gracias ―Midorima acomodó sus gafas y tomó el objeto. Tuvo la intención de ir a vaciar su contenido por ahí, pero Kazumi al parecer le leyó el pensamiento.

―Si tu vacías ese balde, te mato ―ella lo dijo muy en serio. Aunque en sus planes no está tener una vida tras las rejas por homicidio.

Así que al peliverde no le quedó más remedio que continuar con su balde lleno de residuos de otras personas. Era asqueroso, pero él no permitiría que algo malo le sucediese. Y necesitaba su artículo afortunado cerca. Emprendieron el viaje una vez más pero media hora después volvieron a parar. Esta vez, gracias a Hikari y su hambre inminente.

―Yo no puedo continuar cuando mis tripas me están matando.

―Hikari-senpai, debemos llegar rápido. Cuando lleguemos, comemos ―intentó convencerla Mei.

―Si digo que no puedo, es porque es cierto. Mi cuerpo no responde cuando tengo hambre.

―Haber…. ―Otsubo buscó en sus bolsillos la provisión que había traído. Una vez hallada, se la ofreció ―Toma.

―¿Qué es eso? ―la peliazul miró dudosa.

―Una barra de cereal ―respondió el joven.

―¿Tú piensas que voy a quedar llena con una barra de cereal?

―No, pero es lo único que tengo. Además tenemos que seguir, Hikari-san.

Después de unos segundos, Hikari aceptó el alimento y se lo comió en menos de cinco mordiscos.

Y no hubo más paradas después de eso. Luego de tres horas más, los chicos del club de baloncesto de Shutoku llegaron a su destino. Sudando, sin fuerzas y casi muertos, pero cumplieron con la tarea.

―Llegan muy tarde. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? ―preguntó Koizumi.

―Unos pequeños percances ―respondió Takao cansado. Solo necesitaba una buena cama y él dormiría como bebé.

Pero su trabajo no acababa. Oh, no.

―Bueno ya que están aquí, armen las tiendas y busquen madera para encender la fogata. Debemos tener todo listo antes de que anochezca ―dijo Miranda de la nada.

―¿¡Qué!? ―todos gritaron.

―Las niñas busquen la madera, los niños armen las tiendas ―y se fue a sentar.

Kazumi no estaba pensando correctamente el día en que fue en busca de la chica para que fuera la entrenadora. No había una puta forma que ella fuera en busca de madera y traerla. O por lo menos no sin tener algo en donde echarla. Y entonces vio a Midorima lavando el balde. Allí podría meter la madera perfectamente sin necesidad de hacer tanto esfuerzo (demasiado cansada después de subir corriendo). Tampoco es como que lo fuera a robar. Solo lo tomará prestado por un momento.

Con toda la seguridad del mundo, caminó hacia el peliverde y viendo que se encontraba distraído (no tenía puesto los lentes, así que no al vería) tomó el balde y se fue.

…

Midorima nunca pensó que eso podría ocurrirle por segunda vez. Realmente él empezará a pegarse los objetos afortunados a su cuerpo si así evita que los roben. Lógicamente, se fue en busca del primer sospechoso.

―Takao.

El pelinegro volteó a ver un segundo a Midorima. ―¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan?

―¿Dónde está mi balde?

―¿Lo perdiste?

―Takao, no estoy para juegos.

―Shin-chan nunca está para nada.

―Tu balde lo tiene Okita. Hace un rato la vi con él ―interrumpió Kimura.

Una vena estuvo a punto de estallar de la frente del peliverde al escuchar "lo tiene Okita" sin duda a esa niña había que enseñarle a no robar.

―¿A done vas, Shin-chan? ―preguntó Takao en vista de que el muchacho se alejaba y no tenía intención de ayudarlos a terminar el trabajo.

―No te importa.

―Je… ¿A dónde demonios vas, Midorima? ―Miyaji se cernía sobre él con un aura asesina.

Midorima palideció. ―A buscar a Okita.

―¿Kazumi? ―la actitud del mayor cambió por completo. ―Está bien. Asegúrate de que no se meta en problemas.

Oh, ella tenía problemas, y muy serios con el peliverde. Pero no había necesidad de decirlo. Sin más que añadir, el joven emprendió la búsqueda del tormento de cabello naranja.

―¿Por qué Midorima-kun se ve enojado? ―Mei le preguntó a Takao. Ella había estado descansando después del episodio que tuvo horas antes.

―Bueno…digamos que Kazu-chan volvió a hacer de las suyas ―respondió este con una sonrisa divertida.

…

―Kazumi, en verdad te luciste con esta idea ―dijo la pelinaranja a sí misma. Ya llevaba bastante madera para la dichosa fogata pero fue cuando se percató de un problema.

No recordaba el camino de regreso al campamento que habían montado los muchachos.

Estaba perdida.

Sola.

En medio del bosque en una montaña.

Su instinto le dijo que corriera. Y ella es mujer de hacerle caso a su instinto. Así que tiró el balde a la nada y corrió. Lo único que había que hacer era relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. No debía pensar en que ya se hacía de noche y que probablemente había animales desagradables en ese lugar y esos pensamientos solo conseguían desesperarla más.

Hasta que chocó contra algo.

O corrección, alguien.

Ella nunca estuvo más feliz en su vida de ver a la zanahoria estúpida.

―¿¡Por qué no miras por donde vas!? ―gritó Midorima enojado.

―¡No me molestes! ―ella también gritó, poniéndose de pie. ―Sirve de algo alguna vez en tu vida y llévame al campamento.

El peliverde se puso pálido. Había salido tan enojado en busca de esa loca que olvidó por completo dejar marcas en los árboles para no perderse y poder regresar. Todo era su culpa. Todo siempre es culpa de ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ―la pelinaranja dijo al no obtener respuesta. Pero luego también el color comenzó a abandonar su cara. ―No me digas que…..

Midorima se acomodó los lentes y aclaró su garganta. ―No recuerdo cual es el camino que debemos seguir.

―¡Eres un imbécil!

―¡Esto es culpa tuya!

―¿¡Por qué siempre me echas la culpa a mí!?

―¡Porque siempre lo es! ―él no mentía. En realidad, las cosas malas que le han sucedido desde que la conoció, han sido exclusivamente culpa de ella.

―Sabes que, púdrete ―Kazumi empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

―Okita, no creo que el camino sea en esa dirección ―dijo Midorima siguiéndola.

―¡Entonces no me sigas si no lo crees! ―ella gritó exasperada.

―Espera un momento…. ¿En dónde está mi balde? ―preguntó él viendo que no había rastro del objeto en manos de la chica.

―¿¡Te importa un maldito balde en este momento!?

―¡Es por eso que estamos en esta situación!

―¡Arg! No me voy a quedar aquí a discutir con imbe…. ¡ahhhh!

―¡Okita!

Definitivamente el corazón de Midorima dio un vuelco y el miedo se apoderó de él.

* * *

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN!**

 **Lamento dejarlo hasta ahí pero por favor, no me maten. Aunque creo que quieren hacerlo por demorarme tanto en actualizar :v pero mi novio me dijo que le estaba prestando atención a la computadora que a él xD y luego entré de nuevo a clases y todo se volvió más complicado. Ah bueno, y también tuve una pequeña obsesión con Shokugeki no Soma.**

 **¡Pero aquí está el cap! Y más vale tarde que nunca UuU**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo. También gracias a mis lindas socias (yo las lovelo, como dice una de ellas 3)**

 **¡Corazones gays para todos! ~**


	6. Viaje a Aokigahara parte 3

Capítulo 6: Viaje a Aokigahara parte 3.

Los padres siempre les dicen a sus pequeños y traviesos hijos que no jueguen en lugares en donde se puedan lastimar. Pero al parecer, Okita nunca escuchó a sus padres. Y no, no se lastimó. Pero la situación en la cual se encontraban era mucho peor.

En el momento en que ella dio la vuelta para largarse, su pie pisó un montón de tierra mojada que se derrumbó, haciendo que ella resbalara hacia el vacío. Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue a la estúpida zanahoria gritando su nombre, para después sentir que la había agarrado del brazo. Al abrir los ojos, que por instinto había cerrado, se encontró con su cuerpo entero estaba colgando y lo único que la sostenía y no dejaba que ella cayera, era la mano izquierda de Midorima aferrada a su brazo.

Ella tenía miedo.

Él tenía miedo.

―Quédate tranquila y no te sueltes ―dijo el muchacho que estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para evitar que Okita cayera.

―¡T-tengo miedo! ―en realidad estaba aterrada.

―No tengas miedo, no te vas a caer ―para el peliverde era difícil hablar, sin mencionar que estaba empezando a resbalarse, perdiendo el agarre que tenia del brazo de Kazumi.

―¡Midorima, p-por favor no me sueltes!

―No va a pasarte nada. Solamente no mires hacia abajo.

Pero ella tenía que hacer justo lo contrario. ―¡Ahhhh!

―¡Te dije que no mires hacia abajo! ―incluso en una situación como esta, Kazumi seguía siendo terca. ―Okita, trata de apoyarte en algo.

―¡N-no hay nada! ¡No puedo apoyarme! ¡Por favor súbeme!

Él intentó subirla sin éxito alguno. La tierra estaba muy mojada y resbaladiza. Sabían que no podían estar mucho tiempo así, porque de lo contrario la chica se caería, y Midorima tendría que pasar años en tratamiento psicológico. Además de que sus lentes se estaban resbalando.

―Necesito que te apoyes en algo. De lo contrario, no te voy a poder subir ―expresó el peliverde.

Kazumi buscó algo, lo que fuera. Con su mano libre se apoyó de una roca y con la ayuda de sus pies, se impulsó hacia arriba. Aunque eso le dolió mucho. Cuando más o menos tocó la superficie, se apoyó con sus codos y Midorima pudo subirla por fin.

Eso fue lo más cercano a la muerte que Kazumi ha estado en su existencia. Oha-asa se lo advirtió, y ella no tuvo cuidado. No debió haber dejado ese estúpido balde por ahí. Ahora prácticamente le debía la vida a Midorima.

―G-gracias por salvarme ―murmuró.

―Bueno, no iba a dejar que te murieras ―razonó ―Pero ahora me debes unos lentes nuevos.

―¿¡Por qué!?

―Porque se agrietaron.

La pelinaranja le quitó las gafas bruscamente y las inspeccionó. Y tenía razón, estas se había agrietado. Afortunadamente no se le cayeron al vacío porque él es ciego y ella no quería ser su guía. Le entregó su pertenencia y trató de pararse pero un fuerte dolor la atravesó.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Midorima preocupado. Aunque su tono de voz era el mismo.

―Me duele el tobillo ―ella respondió con una mueca. ―Creo que me lo doblé.

―Déjame ver.

―No.

Él tenía que hacer uso de su paciencia. ―Está oscureciendo. Si no veo cual es el problema no podremos regresar al campamento.

―Te estoy diciendo que me duele. Es muy obvio que no puedo caminar.

―¿Y entonces que sugieres?

―¡Y yo que demonios voy a saber!

―Okita, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

―¡Ya se! ¡Pero enserio no puedo caminar!

Mentalmente, Midorima se agarró del pelo muy fuerte y probablemente habría quedado calvo. Analizando la situación, y sabiendo que tenían que moverse de ahí, lo más recomendable era ayudarla a caminar. Así que se paró y le extendió la mano.

―¿Qué haces? ―la pelinaranja preguntó extrañada.

―Solo párate ―ella tomó su mano y en segundos estuvo de pie con Midorima siendo su apoyo. Odiaba con toda su alma esta situación.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya iba más de una hora y media y no había señal de vida de Okita y Midorima. Takao sinceramente ya se estaba empezando a preocupar. Y ya no era solo él, el resto del equipo notó la ausencia de sus dos miembros.

―Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y Shin-chan no ha regresado ―dijo Takao.

―Es extraño. Él se fue en busca de Kazumi ―continuó Miyaji.

―¿Y si en realidad se perdieron? ―Mei dijo angustiada.

―Ese no sería el problema. Él verdadero problema es que Midorima nunca haya dado con Okita ―Otsubo dijo seriamente.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Que ellos no estén juntos.

―No hay que pensar de esa forma. Estoy seguro que Shin-chan si la encontró.

―Entonces explica por qué no han aparecido. Okita no se lo soporta ―dijo Hikari.

En ese momento, llegaron los chicos que estaban buscándolos por los alrededores de la montaña junto con los entrenadores. Pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos individuos.

―Lo que me preocupa es que ya está de noche, y si no están juntos, es mucho peor ―empezó el entrenador Nakatani.

―¿No sería mejor si vamos a buscarlos al bosque? ―sugirió Miyaji.

―Es buena idea. Pero no ahora. Está de noche y el bosque es peligroso ―dijo Miranda.

―¿Si es peligroso entonces que va a pasar con Kazu-chan y Shin-chan?

―Esperemos que nada ―dijo Koizumi. Mei entró en llanto. ―¡No tienes que llorar por eso!

―P-pero…. Kazu-chan está sola en medio de un bosque…

―Ella no está sola ―dijo Kimura. ―Bueno, esperemos que no.

―Si está con Midorima, él va a cuidarla ―Otsubo consoló a Mei.

―¿Por qué solo se preocupan por Okita? Midorima también puede ser comido por los animales ―expresó Kuromi. Todos la miraron en silencio por un minuto.

―Kuromi-chan, creo que eso no ayuda ―dijo Miranda.

―De todas formas, mañana en la mañana iremos a buscarlos. Hay que confiar en ellos ―concluyó el entrenador.

―¡SI!

OoOoOoOoO

Al paso que iban, seguramente llegarían para navidad. Alguna vez en sus años de secundaria Midorima fue en una excursión, y Kise le dijo que era de suma importancia traer siempre consigo el celular. Es ahora cuando el peliverde le da la razón a ese estúpido rubio.

La noche no había caído del todo (aunque si estaba ya demasiado oscuro) y seguían sin saber a dónde demonios dirigirse. Así que tomando la que cree, es la mejor opción, el peliverde sentó a Kazumi debajo de un gran árbol y posteriormente se sentó él.

―Es mejor si descansamos ―dijo el muchacho.

―Uhm….

―¿Estás bien? ―la pregunta se le deslizó de la lengua sin si quiera pensarlo.

―T-tengo mucho f-frio ―la pelinaranja se abrazaba a sí misma para proporcionarse algo de calor.

Por instinto la mano del chico tocó la frente ajena para verificar si tenía fiebre. Y al parecer, sí. Quizás había cogido un resfriado.

―Okita, voy a revisarte el tobillo.

―Ujum….

Con especial cuidado, él tomó su pie izquierdo y quitó el zapato para percatarse rápidamente que el tobillo estaba inflamado, y ella probablemente no podría caminar por semanas. Había que vendarlo, de eso no cabía duda. Midorima rápidamente se quitó la camiseta y empezó a rasgarla. Esto lo hace única y exclusivamente porque es lo correcto, nada más.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―Kazumi se sonrojó al ver el torso del muchacho y desvió la mirada cuando el empezó a vendarle el tobillo. ―No tienes por qué hacer esto. Te va a dar frio ―murmuró.

―Sí, pero hay que vendarlo.

―Auch…

―Tiene que quedar apretado.

―M-Midorima, ya…. ―la chica empezó a sentirse extraña a medida que sentía los dedos ajenos en su piel. Y esa sensación no le gustó. ―¡Bueno, ya! Yo puedo hacerlo ―ella rápidamente reemplazó las manos del chico por las propias, terminando la tarea.

―Voy a ir a buscar leña para hacer una foga…

―¡NO! ―Kazumi gritó. ―N-no me puedes dejar sola. ¿Y si viene un animal? no, por favor no.

Su reacción era a causa de la fiebre ¿cierto? si, tenía que ser.

―Precisamente por eso hay que hacer una fogata. Además….

―No, por favor no te vayas….

No valía la pena discutir cosas con Okita, Midorima se pudo dar cuenta de eso. Él solo se quedó ahí, mirándola dormir. Tenía que cuidarla de todas formas. No se iba a arriesgar a que Miyaji lo mandara tres metros bajo tierra y por si fuera poco, ser expulsado de Shutoku porque no cuidó debidamente de la hija del director.

―Midorima…. ―ella lo llamó.

―Uhm…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó un poco a ella para encontrarse con que seguía profundamente dormida. ¿Okita estaba soñando con él? y como un rayo el recuerdo de su sueño volvió a invadir su mente. Quiso quitarse de inmediato de ahí, pero la pelinaranja lo agarró de la mano y lo tumbó a su lado.

―No te alejes de mí….

―Oi, Okita ―la sacudió un poco. Pero igual que antes, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Tal vez porque estaba en busca de calor, o por la razón que fuera, pero el hecho era que Kazumi tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía raro. Oha-asa no predijo algo como eso. Y él en realidad no supo cómo reaccionar. Salvo quedarse ahí paralizado como estatua ante el calor femenino.

―Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido ―ella dijo entre su sueño. ―Al igual que el mío.


	7. ¿Un obsequio?

Capítulo 7: ¿Un obsequio?

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _¡Cáncer! te sitúas hoy en quinto lugar. No es un mal puesto, pero debes tener mucho cuidado con las personas enojadas. Tu objeto afortunado para el día será un libro._

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Mei al ver salir a su amiga de la enfermería.

―Está bien. Dice que ya puedo apoyar el tobillo aunque no debo forzarlo.

―Me alegra escuchar eso ―la pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Aún me parece increíble que los hayamos encontrado. Menos mal no les pasó nada a ti y a Midorima-kun.

Okita quería olvidar todo lo relacionado a ese desdichado viaje. Aunque eso sea prácticamente imposible ya que estuvo a punto de tocar las puertas del cielo e ir a jugar baloncesto con Dios.

―Supongo que eso fue gracias a sus labores de rescate.

Sin más, ambas entraron a clase para encontrar un gran alboroto. Ciertamente sabían de qué se trataba. Hoy, para la clase de biología, iban a estudiar todo tipo de insectos. Es totalmente extraño como mirar bichos de cerca puede lograr que los adolescentes se emocionen.

Por la mente del peliverde pasaba algo similar; y lo peor era que el insecto de Takao no dejaba de hablarle sin parar desde que él entró por esas puertas. Quien diría que Takao sería un estudiante puntual. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos registraron a Kazumi y Mei entrando en el salón. Al parecer, la pelinaranja se había recuperado de su esguince.

Ella se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de su némesis. Trató de hacerle un gesto de saludo amable. Después de todo, ella no es tan maldita y desagradecida como para poner una cara amarga al ver a la persona a la que prácticamente le debe la jodida vida. Y este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro alegre.

―¿Qué se supone que significó eso, Shin-chan? ―preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

―No sé de qué hablas ahora.

―Oh, vamos. Kazu-chan te sonrió. O al menos lo intentó. ¿Pasó algo que yo deba saber? ―un golpe proporcionado con un libro aterrizó en su cabeza ―¡Auch!

―Ella no me sonrió. Y no pasó nada. Deja de inventar cosas.

―Yo no invento nada. Hablo por lo que veo. Y no es normal que Kazu-chan no te insulte. Dime shin-chan. Prometo no decirle a nadie que tu primer beso fue con la persona que dices no soportar.

Ante esas palabras, Midorima se sonrojó un poco. ―¡Takao, basta!

"Bien. Lo siento, lo siento.

Después de la clase, Okita pudo concluir que los insectos presentan, sin lugar a dudas, la mayor variedad de formas y colores que la naturaleza pueda ofrecer. Y ahora pensando en otras cosas, la tregua entre ella y Midorima sin duda alguna ha sido de lo mejor. Ha tenido sus ventajas, como por ejemplo, no le duele la garganta de tanto gritar, y no está siendo regañada constantemente por los maestros.

Si… fue buena cosa.

Por fin hay paz y días tranquilos.

Mei se sentía orgullosa de que su amiga por fin haya decidido continuar con su vida y aceptar el hecho de que el as del equipo masculino existe en este mundo. Y no sólo ella o Takao notaron el cambio. También sus respectivos equipos. La práctica de esa tarde fue tranquila y sin peleas. De las mejores que habían tenido en días.

―Oye, Yuuki ―Mei giró su cabeza para enfrentar a Hikari ―¿Qué demonios le pasó a Okita? tú eres su mejor amiga, debes saber.

―Esa no es la pregunta importante ―interrumpió Koizumi. ―El verdadero cuestionante es que fue lo que le hizo Midorima-kun para que ella no le busque pelea.

La cara de Mei se puso azul al imaginarse que clase de cosas pueden estar pasando por la mente de Koizumi en este momento. ―No creo que le haya hecho algo.

―Oh, vamos. Toda la escuela se dio cuenta del cambio entre ellos ―dijo Hikari.

―¿¡Toda!?

―¡Esos son los efectos del amor! ―expresó Miranda con corazoncitos en los ojos. ―Ahora, ¡Vayan a correr junto con Kuromi-chan y Okita-chan!

―Si... ―dijeron a coro con pereza.

OoOoOoOoO

Rentaron se sentía un poco fastidiado.

Desde antes que la semana dorada empezara no hablaba con Kazumi. Él fue a su casa el primer día que no había clase, pero su hermano mayor le dijo que se había ido a un campamento con su equipo. Eso le molestó.

Porque por equipo, se refería tanto a mujeres como hombres. Pero bueno, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Pensó que tendría la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando las clases se iniciaran nuevamente.

Valla error.

En todo el día solo la ha visto una vez. Pero las clases ya habían finalizado, y Rentaro creyó que como apenas se había recuperado de la torcedura de tobillo, no iría a la práctica. Por lo que con esa idea se fue hacia su salón de clases, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí y ofrecerse para acompañarla a casa ya que no estaría la molesta Mei con ellos interfiriendo.

―Oye, ¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre Okita-san y Midorima-san? ―escuchó la voz de una chica y se quedó pasmado frente a la puerta. ¿De qué demonios hablaban?

―No lo sé ―contestó otra niña. Al parecer eran las encargadas de limpiar el salón de clase ese día.

―¿No crees que es raro que luego de la semana dorada llegaran con signos de amor y paz entre ellos? para mí que algo pasó en el viaje del club de baloncesto.

―Sea lo que sea, fue para bien. Por lo menos ya se tratan como personas civilizadas.

―Creo que ya falta poco para que nos enteremos que se hicieron novios.

―Jajajaja, tienes razón. Bien, creo que ya terminamos. Vámonos de aquí.

Las dos chicas salieron como si nada. A Rentaro no le agradó para nada lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa maldita zanahoria cuatro ojos con tic verbal no le iba a quitar a la chica que le gusta. Debía hacer algo para devolverle el orden a las cosas y lograr que se odien a muerte de nuevo.

Necesitaba una idea. Y una muy buena…

Y como si hubiera sido una señal mandada por los dioses, los ojos del muchacho enfocaron una pecera llena de insectos al fondo del salón de clases. Sonrió de medio lado ante la brillante idea que le había cruzado por la mente.

OoOoOoOoO

―Hey, Kazumi, Mei. ¿Ya nos vamos a casa o qué? ―Miyaji apareció de la nada enfrente de ambas. Detrás venia su hermano.

―¿Por qué quieren acompañarnos? ―preguntó la pelinaranja extrañada.

―¿Por qué no hacerlo? ―devolvió el mayor.

―¿Por qué suena tan sospechoso?

―¿Qué tal si dejas de responder con preguntas y sólo nos vamos?

―¿Qué tal si no quiero?

―¿Por qué no te callas? ―Yuuya miró con diversión el tic que resaltaba en la ceja de su hermano mayor.

―¿Por qué no te callas tú? ―Kazumi frunció el ceño significativamente.

―Kiyoshi-kun, Kazu-chan ―Mei decidió interferir antes de que a sus pies le salgan raíces. ―Dejemos las preguntas y ya vámonos.

―Si, ya tengo hambre y verlos a ustedes no me va a llenar ―continuó el rubio menor.

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron del gimnasio para dirigirse a las puertas de la escuela.

―Entonces…necesito un favor ―soltó Kiyoshi.

Un venita resaltó en la frente de Okita. ―¡Ya sabía yo que esto de la compañía no era gratis! ―Ahora quería golpearlo con el libro que tenía en la mano.

―Nada de lo que hace Kiyoshi es gratis ―dijo Yuuya como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

―¿Qué necesitas? ―solicitó Mei amablemente.

―Bueno, Miyu-Miyu….

―Jódete ―interrumpió la más alta de las dos niñas.

―Ni siquiera sabes que voy a pedir.

―¿Tiene que ver con comprarte un álbum nuevo? ―preguntó la pelinegra temerosa y al no recibir respuesta, su mirada oscureció. ―La última vez que aceptamos hacer eso, casi pierdo un brazo.

―Definitivamente no ―la pelinaranja dijo decidida.

―Le compraré a Jarmú comida ―Miyaji era listo y sabía que a su amiga de infancia le vendría bien que alguien compre la comida de su gato.

―Buen intento, pero ya compré su comida del mes.

―Lo siento, Kiyoshi-kun.

―Te compro la boleta para un concierto de Granrodeo y a Mei le compro el peluche de conejo que quiera ―sacó su as bajo la manga. Las dos chicas pararon de caminar al instante.

―Oh ―Yuuya dijo asombrado.

―¿Dónde están vendiendo el álbum? ―ambas chicas dijeron a coro y Miyaji sonrió triunfante.

―Bien…

―Okita-san ―Kazumi volteó a ver a una chica. Traía una cajita rosa envuelta con un lazo rojo consigo. Parecía un obsequio. ―Toma.

―¿Qué...?

―Te lo manda Midorima-san. Bien, adiós ―ella se fue corriendo, dejando a cuatro chicos atónitos que miraban la caja como si fuera un marciano.

―Y bien, ¿no la vas a abrir? ―presionó Yuuya.

―Yo no me creo que él te haya mandado algo ―expresó Kiyoshi.

Kazumi salió de estupidezlandia y guardó la caja en su bolso. ―A ustedes no les importa. Ahora, vamos a comprar esa cosa que quieres que ya es tarde.

Ella sentía curiosidad de saber qué era eso que el peliverde le había dado. Aunque no entendía del todo por qué su corazón latió tan rápido al saber quién era el remitente del obsequio.

De verdad se preguntaba que podría ser.


	8. Dulce venganza

Capítulo 8: Dulce venganza.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los fans de Miyu-Miyu están locos.

Las cosas que ella tiene que ponerse a hacer por un boleto si su banda favorita le da por venir a un concierto en Tokio. Gracia a Dios y ya estaba en la seguridad de su bella casa.

Mei aún seguía asustada. Por poco y la aplasta la estampida de fanáticos. Maldice el ser tan baja. En cuanto Kazumi cerró la puerta de la casa, se tumbó en el sofá para permitir que su alma abandonara su menudo cuerpo.

En cuanto a la dueña del lugar, saludó a su madre que estaba de salida para hacer algunas compras para la cena y luego arrastrar a Mei a su cuarto porque la pobre estaba más que muerta. Apartó a Jarmú de su cama y se tiró junto a Mei en ella.

―Dime que valió la pena todo lo que hicimos ―dijo la pelinegra.

―Espero que sí.

De repente, la más baja se sienta de golpe.

―¡El regalo de Midorima-kun! ¡Hay que abrirlo!

Okita se paró y buscó su bolso, de donde sacó la cajita rosa. Ambas la observaron con detenimiento y mucha curiosidad.

―¿Qué crees que sea? ―pregunta Mei.

―Viniendo del megane, podría ser una biblia.

―¿En serio? es muy pequeña para que sea la biblia. Seguro es un anillo de compromiso.

La pelinaranja se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga. ―¡Mei-chan!

―Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre que más puede ser.

―Hay otra cantidad de posibilidades.

―Si no lo abres no sabremos que es.

La más alta examinó la caja de nuevo antes de quitar el lazo rojo que la envolvía. Levantó la tapa cuidadosamente, pero no terminó de hacerlo ya que Mei dejó escapar un gran grito.

―¡Tarántula! ―saltó de la cama y literalmente se pegó al techo.

―¡MIERDA! ―Kazumi gritó tirando la caja con la araña gigante adentro.

―¿E-es venenosa?

―No lo sé ―responde Okita buscando el lugar donde cayó la caja.

―¿A dónde la tiraste?

―Eso intento saber ―cuando por fin la halló, caminó lentamente hasta la caja. ―Oh Dios…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―Mei sonaba aterrada.

―N-no está… la araña no está….

―¿Cómo que no está?

―¡No está!

―¡Oh, por Dios! Kazu-chan, tienes que encontrarla.

―Ya sé, pero ayúdame.

―Eres mi mejor amiga, pero no estoy loca. Hazlo tú, es tuya después de todo.

―No es mía. Es del cuatro ojos ―Mei observó con horror como la cara de su amiga pasó de ser una de susto y preocupación a una expresión llena de malicia. ―Y quiero devolvérsela.

―¿Qué…?

―Busquémosla ―dijo con una sonrisa y sacando un frasco de quién demonios sabe dónde. A pesar de su mal presentimiento, la pelinegra asintió sin decir nada.

Empezaron a buscar el insecto por toda la habitación pero parece como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. La frustración ya estaba llegando a invadir el cuerpo de Kazumi. Era imposible que esa araña haya salido de su cuarto.

―¿Dónde demonios se metió?

―K-Kazu-chan ―susurró Mei. ―Está bajando el techo.

―¿Por qué susurras? la araña no puede oírte.

―¿Cómo la vas a atrapar? ―preguntó haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por la otra.

Sin dar una respuesta, Okita le entregó el frasco a la chica y se subió a su cama con cuidado. Levantó la vista y vio como la gran tarántula bajaba por una telaraña lentamente. Sin pensarlo mucho le pidió el frasco a Mei y de un salto la atrapó colocando la tapa sobre este rápidamente.

―¿Tú estás loca? ¿Cómo haces eso? puedo haberte caído en la cabeza y aún no sabemos si es venenosa.

―Ya lo sé, pero no fue así ―dijo con una sonrisa elevando el frasco.

-No te quedarás con ella, ¿O sí?

―Claro que no. Jarmú podría comérsela si la encuentra y no quiero que mi gato muera.

―Bien, entonces…. ¿Qué planeas hacer? ―rápidamente la expresión de Kazumi volvió a ser de maldad pura. ―No…

―Si…

―Debe haber un buena explicación para que Midorima-kun te haya dado esa araña.

―Sí, la hay. Él me odia. Pero es muy idiota si piensa que yo me quedaré sin darle un agradecimiento digno del regalo que me dio

―¿Qué te parece si primero le preguntamos por qué lo hizo? ―Mei de verdad estaba intentando que la guerra no se formara de nuevo entre ellos. Aunque de verdad si le pareció algo feo de parte del peliverde regalarle una araña a su amiga.

La pelinaranja ignoró olímpicamente lo que ella había dicho. ―¿Sabes dónde pudo comprar insectos de todo tipo?

―Si….quizá… Kazu-chan, no creemos más problemas, ¿vale?

―Problemas es los que tiene el megane conmigo en este momento ―Kazumi toma sus cosas más importantes (su artículo afortunado, por supuesto) y sale de su cuarto. Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarse que Mei la sigue, porque sabe que no la va a dejar sola.

―Por qué será que siempre la sigo a pesar de que sé que es una mala idea ―se dice la pelinegra a sí misma. ―¡Kazu-chan, espérame!

Caminaron hasta la estación, tomaron el tren y se bajaron justo en donde Mei indicó. Lo único que pedía Okita era que esa tienda estuviera abierta. Considerando que ya era de noche cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrara cerrada. Un par de cuadras más y ya se encontraban en frente de la tienda. Y para su buena suerte, estaba abierta. Eso sí era gracias a Oha-asa.

―¿Estás segura de que aquí es? ―preguntó al inspeccionar la tienda con aspecto descuidado.

―Si. Mi hermano vino aquí una vez para comprar sus insectos y disecarlos.

Al momento en que ellas entraron en la tienda, un hombre sumamente raro salió de debajo del mostrador para atenderlas.

―Buenas noches jovencitas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? hoy tenemos una gran promoción. Compra la alfombra verde y te llevas de obsequio la dentadura de un cocodrilo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la oferta más rara del mundo, Kazumi se dispuso a hablar. ―Señor. Necesito insectos de todo tipo.

―¿Eso incluye grillos?

―Supongo….

―Bien, perfecto, empecemos ―dijo tomando una caja marrón con agujeros en la tapa. ―Estas son cucarachas voladoras…

―Sólo guárdelas. No me muestre ―La más alta pidió con horror mientras la pelinegra se escondió tras su espalda.

Y a pesar de su pedido, el extraño hombre que parecía invertebrado, ya que se daba giros increíbles por todo le local, empezó a guardar los insectos nombrándolos uno a uno. Fue totalmente asqueroso, pero ambas pudieron sobrevivir. Cuando por fin terminó, le entregó una bolsa de papel a Kazumi, quien con mucho asco la tomó.

―Así que…. ¿Cuánto le debo? ―preguntó examinando la bolsa de lejos.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Ya que es la primera vez que visitas mi tienda, puedes llevártelos gratis, señorita. Espero que vuelvan pronto. Aquí podrán comprar todo tipo de cosas.

―G-gracias…. ―ambas dijeron a coro y salieron del lugar.

―Tu hermano visita tiendas extrañas.

―Lo sé…. ¿Y ahora qué?

―La segunda fase del plan ―ella sonrió ampliamente. ―Tenemos que ir a la casa del megane y dejarle este hermoso paquete ―movió la bolsa que tenía en su mano derecha.

―¿Sabes dónde vive? ―pregunta Mei.

―Claro que lo sé. Ser la hija del director tiene sus privilegios ―Kazumi toma del brazo a Mei y la arrastra a la estación de nuevo.

Media hora después, estaban caminando por una calle bastante iluminada. Guiadas por la dirección, dieron con una casa más o menos grande de dos pisos. Por fuera se veía bastante agradable. El hogar estaba completamente oscuro, lo que indicaba que no había nadie en casa.

―Bueno, en mi humilde opinión, pienso que volvemos mañana, ¿no?

―No llegamos tan lejos para irnos ahora.

Con Mei a rastras, las dos chicas rodearon la casa y buscaron una ventana que se encontrara en el primer piso; y ya que la suerte hoy está del lado de la pelinaranja, no solo hallaron una ventana, si no que esta estaba medio abierta. La gente estúpida que no piensa en la seguridad. Okita movió un poco la ventana hacia arriba, la distancia perfecta para que su cuerpo la pueda atravesar. Mei se congeló al ver lo que su amiga planeaba.

―Kazu-chan, esto está mal. Es allanamiento ―susurró.

―Sólo espérame aquí. Ya vuelvo ―y la chica se adentró en la oscuridad del hogar.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la segunda planta. Supuso que los cuartos se encontrarían allí, sólo era cuestión de encontrar la habitación correcta. Abrió la primera puerta y se encontró con un cuarto pintado de rosa. Ella no sabía que Midorima tuviera una hermana. Pobre criatura.

La siguiente puerta fue el bingo.

Ahí estaba. El cuarto que buscaba. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a buscar su armario, o cualquier lugar que contuviera su ropa. Y fue ejerciendo la tarea de esparcir todos esos insectos en su ropa que una fotografía descendió de un cuaderno ubicado en un estante alto. Curiosa, se acercó y tomó la foto.

Era la imagen de lo que parecía ser un grupo de amigos. Estos chicos vestían un uniforme blanco y azul y lo más particular eran sus cabellos. Ella no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataba. Aunque si le pareció un poco raro, ya que Midorima no parece ser el tipo de persona que guarda fotos con sus amigos.

―Prefiero morir antes de que onii-chan prepare la cena ―escuchó la voz de una niña. Kazumi entró en pánico.

―Kamiko, nuestros padres no están y es mi deber asegurarme de que comas. Voy a dejar mi bolso en la habitación. Ya vuelvo.

Okita entró en un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Como pudo, se paró, dejó la foto en la mesita de noche e intentó hacer un escape. Sus ojos buscaron con impaciencia a donde podía huir. Esconderse en el armario no era una opción, ya que estaba lleno de insectos. Escuchó los pasos cada vez más claros y vio el movimiento del pomo de la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta le ventana y saltó a través de ella. Fue un milagro que haya sido recibida por muchos arbustos. Los daños fueron menores.

―¡Kazu-chan! te marqué al celular pero lo tienes apagado ―dijo Mei que acababa de presenciar a su amiga volar.

―No importa. Vámonos de aquí.

Y así, ambas corrieron. Muy, muy lejos del lugar del delito.

OoOoOoOoO

Midorima estaba listo para ir a la cama. Su hermana menor estaba dormida y él por fin podría descansar. Se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y dormir por fin. Y cuando se fue al armario, su pie pisó algo que parecía duro. Lo apartó y se agachó para tomar el objeto. Era un collar con un digen de la letra K.

Frunció el ceño significativamente. No podía recordar a quien le había visto ese collar puesto. Pero lo que más le desconcertó es que de todos los lugares, se encontrara en su cuarto.

El muchacho se incorporó y abrió su armario para sacar su pijama. Oh pobre Midorima, se puso blanco como papel al ver el nido de insectos que había en su armario.


	9. A un paso de la amputación

Capítulo 9: A un paso de la amputación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La familia Okita era muy unida. En aquella casa humilde (que gozaba de un prestigio) se acostumbraba a cenar todas las noches junto con los miembros de todo el hogar. Allí, entonces, sentados todos en el comedor se dieron cuenta que alguien hacía falta en la mesa. El mal humor que emanaba de esa persona no se sentía en el aire. El silencio sepulcral que se había formado no fue roto hasta que la mujer, ama de casa, decidió romperlo al finalizar la cena.

―Sou-chan ―ella miró a su hijo mayor, que era la estampa de Kazumi, pero versión masculina. ―¿Podrías ir a ver qué ocurre con Kazu-chan? me parece extraño que no haya bajado a cenar, teniendo en cuenta su apetito voraz.

El pelinaranja suspiró agotado. No quería inmiscuirse en los dramas de su hermana pero órdenes de su madre, eran órdenes sagradas. A paso lento subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que pertenecía a la adolescente y en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta, tocó. Un sonido vago que aparentemente provenía de su hermana lo alertó.

―Hey, Kazumi, ¿todo bien? mamá quieres saber que pasa ―otro sonido se hizo presente, por lo que él decidió irrumpir en la habitación. En ese momento encontró a su hermana hecha un lio de persona. Tenía leves cortes en las mejillas, hojas secas enredadas en su cabello, lodo pegado en su piel y al parecer, una torcedura de tobillo, nuevamente. ―¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasó?

―Me gustaría que me ayudaras, si no es mucho pedir ―Kazumi, tan mal como se veía, soltó pequeños quejidos de dolor después de haber articulado dichas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando del cuarto de baño salió Mei. Inmediatamente empezó a maquinar una excusa en su cabeza para no tener que decir que si su mejor amiga se encontraba en ese estado era porque había saltado de la ventana de un segundo piso mientras, literalmente, cometían un delito denominado como allanamiento de morada y, por si fuera poco, la pelinaranja había metido una cantidad de bichos probablemente muy tóxicos en el armario de uno de los habitantes de esa casa.

―Se cayó ―fue todo lo que Mei dijo.

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? idiota.

―¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! ¡Niña estúpida! ―gritó el muchacho, ofendido.

―Pues a ti ―Kazumi marcó con obviedad. Mei se rio entre dientes. Esa era una linda relación entre hermanos. ―Escucha, Sougo, solo quiero que me ayudes a limpiarme toda esta sangre. Estoy muy adolorida para hacerlo yo y a Mei-chan le da asco.

Sougo inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia el pie, en donde, de la herida que lo adornaba, salía un líquido rojo espeso que ya se había escurrido hasta los dedos.

―Eso no se ve nada bien ―opinó el hombre, acercándose un poco a ella ―. Esto es más grave de lo que parece.

―¿Q-qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Mei, aterrada.

El mayor de los hermanos Okita dio varias vueltas alrededor de la menor; después de agachó un poco examinando el corte sobre el dorso del pie que le rasgaba la piel. Entre más pasaban los minutos y él no decía nada, más preocupadas estaban las dos adolescentes.

―Definitivamente, tendrán que amputarte el pie ―y, por el hecho de que su hermano estaba estudiando medicina, ella le creyó completamente. No tomó en cuenta la cara de diablillo que había hecho Sougo al decir aquello.

Kazumi y Mei se miraron con horror. En ese mismo instante, la pelinaranja se imaginó a sí misma en un futuro no tan lejano sin un pie y usando un bastón para poder jugar baloncesto por el resto de su vida. Todo era culpa del maldito cuatro ojos verde.

―¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me lo corten! ―sentía pánico en tan solo pensar en que le arrebataran una de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

―Ya, ya, no es para tanto ―el hombre le restó importancia. Había sido una broma, carajo, solo una broma.

―¿Cómo no es para tanto? ―preguntó Mei angustiada. ―¡No quiero tener una amiga coja!

―Cálmate, hombre. Sólo fue una broma. Hay que llevarte al hospital.

Y con esa última oración, Kazumi pensó que era todo. Eran los últimos minutos que podía vivir con su pie siendo parte de su cuerpo. ―¡Noooo! ¡Yo no iré a ningún lado a que me amputen nada! ―¿Oha-asa la estaba castigando por la venganza? ¡Se arrepentía de sus actos, de eso estaba segura!

Recogiendo lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, le tiró un cojín directo a la cara su hermano y, dando saltitos con su pie bueno, se dirigió directamente al baño, lugar en donde se encerró.

―¡Kazu-chan, sal de ahí! ―la pelinegra intentó hacer entrar en razón a su amiga; a pesar del peligro de amputación, tenían que ir al hospital. Ya luego, si tenían que hacer el procedimiento, le compraban una prótesis; una bonita.

Pronto, a los golpes en la puerta del baño se unió Sougo, intentando que la chica saliera. Tan fuerte fue la conmoción causada que, a los vecinos Miyaji le llegaba todo el bullicio, razón por la que decidieron ir a averiguar qué demonios ocurría. Para cuando ellos llegaron la habitación, se encontraron con Mei y Sougo clamándole a una puerta y, tras ella, una voz que carecía de feminismo.

―¡Ya, Kazumi! ¡No te van a hacer nada! ¡Sal de ahí de una buena vez!

―¡Ni de broma! ¡Púdrete!

―¡Kazu-chan, prometo que la prótesis será bonita!

―¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen ustedes?! ―gritó Kiyoshi, sin lograr comprender todo el asunto.

―Sí, dejen de gritar como locos. Se les puede escuchar desde la calle ―mencionó Yuuya.

―Kazu-chan está encerrada en el baño y no quiere salir, Kiyoshi-kun. ―Mei lo puso al tanto.

―¿Y por qué se metió allí?

―Se lastimó el tobillo y cree que si la llevo al hospital van a amputárselo. ―comentó el pelinaranja.

―¿Se lastimó de nuevo un tobillo? y además, ¿es que la herida es muy grande? ―Yuuya miró desconcertado la puerta de baño.

―No, nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo se le metió esa idea en la cabeza? ―Kiyoshi frunció el ceño.

―Sougo-kun le dijo que…. ―y la boca de Mei fue silenciada por la mano de Sougo.

―No sé, quizá alguien en la calle que la vio caer. Ya sabes cómo son las personas. Hablan pestes del servicio de medicina ―dijo, deshaciéndose así de toda responsabilidad por la conducta de su rara hermana menor. Mei rodó los ojos. ―Kiyoshi-kun, intenta llamarla tú, quizá a ti te escuche.

Uno tras otro, intentaron por todos los medios que la chica abandonara aquel cuartito de baño, sin conseguir éxito alguno. Probaron con decirle que ya no la llevarían al hospital, ni a una enfermería, ni nada que se le pareciera. También intentaron diciéndole que saliera para que así Sougo la pudiera aunque será curar e incluso intentaron forzar la cerradura para que la puerta se abriera, pero nada funcionó. Los minutos parecían haber sido horas mientras contemplaban el poco éxito de sus incontables esfuerzos.

Entonces, iluminado por Buda, Alá, o cualquier entidad divina, Miyaji Kiyoshi tuvo una idea. Una buena. Buscando en su celular, encontró lo que parecía ser el famoso horóscopo que ella y el cuatro ojos milagroso seguían como si fuera pan y ellos aves; lo puso a sonar, y, en menos de lo que pensó, la chica estaba fuera por puro reflejo. Fue un acto de debilidad, pero es que ella no se pudo resistir. Y, con un golpe sonoro proporcionado por Yuuya, Kazumi cayó de lleno en el suelo, inconsciente. El menor de los Miyaji espera vivir el resto de su vida sin que la pelinaranja quiera cazarlo y arrancarle las bolas.

―Vaya, si funcionó ―dijo Mei sorprendida.

―No me vengas con eso, que tu dudaste desde un principio en el plan ―contestó Kiyoshi, mirando a su amiga acostada en el suelo.

―Espero que no nos odie después de esto ―Yuuya tenía escalofríos de solo pensar en su futuro.

―Bueno, eso ya no importa ―dijo Sougo. ―Ahora tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

―¿Y si se despierta y sale corriendo? ―Mei se puso morada.

―¿Y si empieza a romper todo lo que encuentra, y de paso a nosotros? ―le siguió Yuuya.

Tanto el mayor de los Miyaji como el mayor de los Okita cruzaron los brazos y miraron el cuerpo desplomado sobre el suelo. Pensaron en diferentes alternativas para escapar de aquella situación, se miraron el uno al otro y luego, de la nada, Sougo sacó un calmante de esos que hacían dormir hasta un caballo.

―¡Le daremos esto! ―dijo el pelinaranja mientras asentía con determinación. Mei secretamente se preguntaba si todos los hermanos mayores eran así. ―Bien, aquí tienes ―le pasó entonces el frasco a Kiyoshi.

―¿Ah? ¿Y por qué yo?

―Porque tú eres el más valiente de todos nosotros.

―¡Y una mierda! ¡Eres su hermano mayor, ¿no?! ¡Dásela tú!

―Kiyoshi-kun, un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer. Además, yo debo llevarla al hospital.

―¡¿Eso qué demonios significa?! ¡No me jodas! ―aun así, con el frasco en mano, el rubio se agachó para llegar a la chica inconsciente en el suelo y, como todo buen héroe, vació la botella de una sola en la garganta de Kazumi.

Ahora sí, estaban seguros de que Kazumi ya no se despertaría por un buen rato.

Con eso en mente, Mei fue rápidamente a buscar una bufanda para abrigar a su amiga mientras Sougo utilizaba una funda vieja que ya no usaba para hacer una improvisación de venda en su tobillo.

―Bien, hasta aquí llego yo. Es muy tarde y debo ir a casa ―dijo la pelinegra. ―Mañana iré a visitar a Kazu-chan al hospital. Suerte, Sougo-kun.

―Nos vemos, hermano mayor ―los Miyaji también habían huido. Los dejaron solo con lo más difícil que quedaba por hacer:

Poner a Kazumi en el asiento trasero de su motocicleta sin que ella se cayera.

Probó primero con solo sentarla, pero ella se movía demasiado, tal vez porque estaba soñando como matarlos a todos. Intentó ponerla delante de él, pero fue la misma historia. Al final, decidió amarrarla a él para que se mantuviera quieta durante el viaje. Para fortuna del mayor, la travesía con su hermana violenta que babeaba dormida solo duró unos pocos minutos.

―¡Internen a esta chica, por favor! ―fue lo único que dijo a la recepcionista.

0o0o0o0o0o0

―Mamá, onii-chan estará bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la pequeña de ojos y cabellos verdes.

―Claro que sí. Solo fue una alergia severa. Estará pocos días internado. Shintarou no es tan débil.

La pequeña asintió. ―Me pregunto cómo habrán llegado tantos insectos a su cuarto.

―Debemos fumigar nuestro hogar, de eso estamos seguros. Ahora, vámonos, dejemos descansar a tu hermano.

* * *

 **¡Y vaya que ha sido un tiempo desde que escribí y publiqué algo acerca de este fanfic!**

 **Lamento si pensaron que lo abandonaría, pero no. No lo haré. Solo que está eso que llaman vida real y me ha consumido de una manera horrenda. Aun así, quise publicar esto que...no se de donde demonios salió. El próximo capítulo creo que ya se lo imaginan xD debe ser horrible encontrarte con tu rival en pleno hospital :v**

 **También quiero decir que iré cambiando la estructura en la que está escrito el fanfic (como poner el guión largo y esas cosas) además de corregir algunos errores ortográficos que pasé por alto. Lo siento, se me fue el dedo con eso :v**

 **¡Bien, aquí va las respuestas a los reviews!**

 **AI tsukiyomi: De cierto modo, no voló xD solo cayó de una forma poco femenina y muy dramática desde un segundo piso, lo cual, le costó todo lo que este capítulo ha abarcado xD ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **agatali12: Yo también tengo un amor hacia los tsunderes inexplicable owo supongo que es por su inusual carácter. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Hasaki'cchi: Rentaro es un ser necesario en este fanfic. Cuando ya no lo sea, lo mato (?) nah xD bueno, debo confesar que yo también los shippeo :D**

 **Lexie: Eres la que más comenta mi fanfic y por eso te estoy eternamente agradecida. Lamento la espera, y el año que pasaste sin saber nada de este fic, pero quiero que sepas que aunque me tarde mil años, actualizaré. ¡Siempre leo tus reviews! :3**

 **Y bien, eso fue todo. Gracias, de verdad. Lamento la espera de todo corazón.**

 **¡Feliz navidad atrasada y un año nuevo muy lindo para todos!**


End file.
